Entiendo tu pasado ¿Perdonas mi presente?
by Deina-San92
Summary: Saga de Geminis y Aioros de Sagitario tienen Mucho que asimilar, sanar y sobre todo perdonar, pero esto no sera posible si ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a entender lo que vivio el otro. Con la ayuda de los Dioses, la disposición del patriarca, el viejo maestro y Athena haran que ambos caballeros aprendan la lección en otra linea temporal. (Saint Seiya Clasico) (NO YAOI) (UA)
1. Chapter 1

UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... VEAMOS QUE TAL!

SAINT SEIYA PERTENECE A MASAMI KURUMADA A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA.

* * *

_**...Perjuicios...**_

La batalla contra Hades por fin había culminado, los caballeros de bronce habían dado hasta su último esfuerzo por librar a la tierra de una terrible oscuridad. Todos los Dioses olímpicos terminaron reconociendo todas y cada una de las acciones de los caballeros Atenienses, por ello la misma Diosa Athena ha pedido a los Dioses que le otorguen una oportunidad para vivir a todos los miembros de la Elite, una nueva oportunidad de defender a la tierra de quien ose irrumpir su tranquilidad. Dicha petición fue aceptada y así mismo los caballeros que perdieron su vida una vez, tuvieron la oportunidad de regresar de nuevo a la vida.

**Star Hill**

Ahora el Santuario era comandado por el ex caballero de Aries Shion, tal cual se lo había pedido la Athena de la era antigua en la que él era miembro de la Elite Dorada. Los doce caballeros dorados se encontraban en el recinto del patriarca, junto a la Diosa que juraron defender nuevamente, sin importar el riesgo de la muerte.

-Nuevamente tenemos la oportunidad de ver la luz del Sol, el brillo del cielo, sentir los abrazos del viento – recitaba el patriarca – He de estar agradecido eternamente con los Dioses que nos han dado la aprobación. Agradecerles a usted nuevamente por dar su vida por salvar la tierra, ayudando a salvar este mundo que nosotros amamos y que nuestra Diosa protectora Athena lo ama más que nada – hubo varios murmuros de aprobación. Athena sonreía viendo a los doce caballeros de Oro allí reunidos, además de contar con un nuevo caballero, Kanon. – Por otra parte quiero hacerles llegar mi grande orgullo, por aquellas almas que estando perdidas en el Infierno, aparecieron en el último momento para colaborar. Gracias Aioros, estabas perdido en la oscuridad pero al final del camino la encontraste.

-Es mi deber patriarca Shion – dijo con respeto el Sagitario

-Vaya – murmuro Saga, todos voltearon a verlo – Llegando a último momento y ser el héroe.

-¿Sucede algo Saga? – dijo Aioros mirando fríamente a su compañero

-Para nada – respondió el Géminis –

-Saga y Aioros por favor, no es el momento para disputas – repuso Shion mientras los dos dorados ya estaban cara a cara, los otros miembros de la Elite se fueron acercando a ellos, previendo lo que iba a suceder.

-Dime Aioros ¿Que tan difícil es encontrar el camino en el Infierno? – pregunto - ¿Si tu bien sabias donde estábamos.?

-No me cuestiones. No lo entenderías – defendió Aioros

-Que tan difícil puede ser estar en la tranquilidad de la muerte

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿Quién puede estar tranquilo cuando veía todo desde el Inframundo todo lo que sucedía aquí arriba? Destruiste el Santuario por completo. Llevando a la muerte a mucho de nosotros por tus ambiciones. Pusiste en peligro a todos ¿A eso llamas tranquilidad? ¿Cuándo no se tiene que hacer?

-Cuando tengas a un Dios jodiendote la vida y mente serás capaz de entenderme – se defendió Saga, acercándose lentamente a Aioros – A alguien que manipula tus pensamientos e Ideales, que es capaz de dominar tu lado bueno para lograr una ambición. Cuando entiendas lo que es ser usurpado, me entenderás

-No es Saga de Géminis el grandioso y poderoso entre los dorados? – dijo Aioros con sarcasmo mientras Saga frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no lo resolviste? El único humano capaz de llegar al poder de Cronos, un titán. Pero no es capaz de luchar contra el propio Ares. Irónico

-Dime Aioros ¿Qué se siente estar muerto y no hacer nada? Ver todo en la comodidad del Infierno, porque Hades tuvo la bondad de ponerte en los Bienaventurados

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pase en el Infierno mientras la tierra y Athena corrían peligro? O que querías ¿Qué vendiera mi alma para traicionar a Athena?

-Hey – repusieron varios de la orden, inclusive Shion.

-Aioros basta – Dijo Aioria mientras se colocaba frente a su hermano. – Esto no va a llegar…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que fue traición? – pregunto Saga con reproche mientras se acercaba más a Aioros furioso– Supongo que todos aquellos que no conocieron nuestras intenciones. ¿Tan inocente eres de creer en todo el mundo?

-¡CREI EN TI! – grito Aioros – Y terminaste matándome, acusándome de traidor. Cuando el Traidor eras tú. Por vender tu Alma a Hades, por atentar contra la vida de Athena en dos oportunidades. Juraste fidelidad pero no lo eres.

-Cuidado con tus palabras – Kanon y Milo sujetaban a Saga, mientras Aioria y Shaka a Aioros. Athena se encontraba custodiada por Shura, aunque la Diosa no pudo aguantar y sus lágrimas salieron al ver a dos de los más grandes de la Orden a punto de iniciar una batalla.

-¿Qué dije? Te sentiste ofendido– comento sonriente Aioros, mientras luchaba por salir del agarre de su hermano y Shaka – Cada ladrón juzga por su condición, ¿No es así Saga?

-Ahora sí! – exclamo Saga librándose del agarre de Kanon y Milo, Aioros también logró zafarse. El viento se volvió agresivo en la Sala patriarcal, Dhoko corrió para proteger a Athena, la elite dorada tuvo que cubrirse con sus propios brazos, una ráfagas de truenos dorados envolvió a Aioros, su cosmos se volvió agresivo, respiraba con agitación, por otra parte Saga fue envuelto entre millones de Galaxias. Los movimientos fueron rápidos, solo se lograba el sonido metálica de las armaduras chocar, algunos gemidos llenos de dolor, respiraciones agitadas. Los dorados intentaban seguir aquella batalla, sin embargo el fuerte viento que los iba arrastrando se los impedía.

-Debemos frenar esto – comento Shura a sus compañeros – van a volar todo el recinto

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? – pregunto Afrodita – Ni siquiera podemos seguirlos –

-Hagamos algo pero ¡ya! – grito Aldebarán. Camus, DM y Mu intentaron entrar en el campo de batalla del Aioros y Saga, pero así mismo fueron expulsados.

-¡BASTA! – Athena golpeo con firmeza su báculo contra el piso, una ola de poder muy agresivo hizo acabar toda hostilidad, la batalla entre Aioros y Saga fue interrumpida por el poder de la Diosa. Los caballeros combatientes cayeron en el piso, llenos de heridas. DM y Afrodita corrieron a ayudar a Saga a colocarse de pie, mientras Aioria y Shaka hicieron lo mismo por Aioros, los otros caballeros se pusieron en el medio de ambos para que se les hiciera imposible librar otra batalla.

-Señorita Athena – murmuro Afrodita al ver la Diosa tan alterada. Dhoko corrió al lado de la Diosa para poder sujetarla por la cintura ya que aquel poder la había debilitado levemente., mientras Shion la miraba con preocupación. Athena estaba llena de lágrimas.

-Es suficiente Saga, también tu Aioros – razono Camus. Los caballeros mencionados miraron a la Diosa con preocupación. Ambos nuevamente estaban de pie

–Ojala hubieras pasado por lo que yo pase para que entendieras al menos un poco lo que yo viví – dijo Saga

-Tu no hubieras soportado estar en mi posición – respondió Aioros. Dhoko y Shion cruzaron miradas

-¿Ah no? ¿Tú crees que después de los años que fui prisionero en mi propio cuerpo no me harían soportar tu estado como de muerto? Porque realmente dudo que sufrieras en la isla de los Bienaventurados.

-No sabes lo difícil que es ser prisionero de…

-¡BASTA! – volvió a gritar la Diosa. Aioros y Saga hicieron silencio de inmediato – Basta Aioros – el arquero vio a la Diosa llena de lágrimas, sintiéndose apenado – Basta Saga, por favor – Saga asintió brevemente cuando vio los ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento de la Diosa – Deben Sanar esas discordias que se tienen. Deben aprender a convivir nuevamente, pero si no son capaces de perdonar entonces estarán fuera de servicio por un tiempo

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los dos –

\- No se juzga a un libro por su portada, si no por su contenido – acoto Dhoko

-Tienen 24 horas – dijo Shion – Ese será el castigo que les impongo por llegar a los extremos. Pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casas – Saga salió rápidamente de la habitación, custodiado por su hermano y otros dorados, como Camus, Milo mientras Aioros fue custodiado por su Hermano, Shura y Shaka. El resto de la elite dorada se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**Casa de Sagitario**

Aioros se despojó de su Armadura, guardándola en la Pandora Box. Aioria y Shura miraron con preocupación las heridas que tenía el arquero.

-No se preocupen por mí – dijo el, al notar las miradas de sus compañeros – Voy a Ducharme, así se sanaran esas heridas. No se preocupen

-Aioros – hablo Shaka, todos prestaron atención inmediatamente – Reflexiona de verdad, piensa con mente fría sobre la situación de Saga

-No me digas que lo estas defendiendo – acoto Aioros defensivo

-En muchos aspectos estoy y estuve de acuerdo en su manera de pensar – afirmo Shaka – Sin embargo piensa más allá de la situación de que fue un usurpador del santuario

-Que quieres decir?

-Piensa en cómo nos vimos afectados todos, inclusive el mismo con tu muerte. A lo que tuvo que someterse Shura y Aioria principalmente.

-¿Cómo Saga se pudo ver afectado con mi muerte? El mismo me mando a Matar Shaka.

-No seré yo quien te de esa respuesta – dijo el Virgo abandonando la casa de Sagitario para dirigirse a la suya. Aioria y Shura se limitaron a comentar. Solo se quedaron en silencio mientras Aioros tomaba una ducha.

**Casa de Géminis**

-No te vengas con groserías conmigo Saga – comento Camus quien también había intentado razonar con Saga sobre lo ocurrido. Pero Saga también estaba negado a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Tú crees que para mí fue grato escuchar que me llamaron traidor? –

-Yo también me sentí ofendido, aunque sabía que las palabras eran dirigidas a ti. Te recuerdo que fuimos cuatro caballeros dorados más que juramos fidelidad a Hades, sin contar a Shion e integrarlo. Te hablo de Shura, DM, Afrodita y mi persona. Aioros dijo lo que dijo porque estaba alterado de igual manera que lo hiciste tu

-Si vienes aquí para defenderlo te puedes largar

-No seas tan cabeza dura – dijo Camus - ¿No te has puesto a pensar que se siente estar en un lugar donde no deberías estar? ¿Viendo otras posibilidades de cómo actuar y tomar la menos indicada?

-¿Te crees que para mí era fácil ver todo lo que hacía Ares? ¿Tratar de tomar el control sobre mi cuerpo para evitar que Ares ordenara masacres? No me juzgues, Camus, porque...-hizo un gesto, dado que no encontraba la palabra precisa para describir la impotencia que le causaba esas situaciones ya pasadas.

-No te estoy juzgando, solo quiero que pienses en la gente de tu alrededor por una vez más. Sin pensar en lo que te sucedió –Saga indignado dejo hablando solo a Camus quien dejo libre un resoplido. Saga lanzo con fuerzas la puerta de su habitación.

-Chicos... El orgullo, el dolor por lo pasado y la humillación vivida no le dejaran ver más allá... -informo Kanon en un tono por demás sereno y muy comprensivo- No justifico lo que hizo en la casa patriarcal, tampoco defiendo a Aioros, pero les pido que le dejen tranquilo. Entiendan esto: Sufrió y sigue sufriendo... Tendrá que vivir con los recuerdos de lo que vio, vivió y sintió bajo el dominio de Ares. Sabiendo que estaba atado de manos...-Milo dejo libre un suspiro y Camus le miro atentamente- entiendan que las palabras de Aioros solo desataron una rabia contenida por 13 años... Trece años de frustración al o poder hacer nada, trece años de sufrimiento... Por favor, retírense y déjenle solo un rato... De nada sirve hablar cuando esta así de alterado...-los chicos se retiraron en absoluto silencio.

**Al anochecer **

-Shion ¿tú crees que funcione? – pregunto Athena mientras era escoltada por Shion y Dhoko

-Algunos Dioses le deben un favor Athena, debemos cobrárselos ahora que están de buenas con nosotros.

-Es una posible solución – acoto Dhoko – Esto será un buen remedio lo vera – Athena junto a sus dos guardianes fueron envueltos por una aura plateada. La Diosa sostuvo su báculo con firmeza. En un abrir y cerrar de noche ya se encontraban en el Olimpo

-¡ATHENA! – exclamo Hermes al verla – Que grata sorpresa.. Oye – interrumpió el Dios al verla con más determinación -¿Por qué tan afligida?

-Necesito una reunión con los Olímpicos. – Hermes asintió, inmediatamente comenzó a mostrarles el camino. Luego de caminar por varios minutos llegaron al Monte Olimpo, a la sala de reuniones de los más grandes Dioses, incluida Athena.

Aquella habitación era realmente hermosa a vistas de cualquier persona inclusive Dioses, una enorme mesa redonda de piedra blanca, con asientos dorados. Habían copas y vinos, cortesía de Dionisio. Athena miro a todos los Dioses presentes, Zeus su padre estaba presente, quien al verla sonrió gustoso, los demás asintieron dándole la bienvenida.

-Que grata sorpresa – dijo Poseidón al ver a Athena – Bienvenida seas, igualmente tus caballeros.

-¿A qué has venido con nosotros Athena? – pregunto Apolo

-Si se me permite – hablo Shion – La solicitud de querer verlos ha sido una petición de mi parte. Solicitar su ayuda

-Te escuchamos patriarca – Dijo Artemisa

-En el santuario se ha complicado unas cosas con respecto a dos caballeros de Athena, Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis. Las heridas que tienen desde hace más de trece años no han sido sanadas, aún hay mucho resentimiento en sus corazones. Es por ello que esta situación ha llegado a los extremos – relataba Shion – En esta ocasión han llegado a los golpes físicos. Sus compañeros de armas intentaron razonar con ellos, pero fue imposible. Aún tienen muchas heridas que sanar, el orgullo de ambos, el dolor de lo que vivieron no los deja ver más allá.

-Ambos siguen viviendo, pensando en lo que paso – acotaba Dhoko – En lo que vivieron. – todos los Dioses cruzaron miradas, de verdad que la situación no estaba nada sencilla a simple vista.

-Realmente esos dos merecen saber que es la "realidad" para el otro...-Zeus miro atentamente a los presentes- hay que darles una lección... Una lección muy seria.

-¿Que propones Zeus? Padre de dioses y señor del cielo-pregunto Hades en tono helado.

-Hacerles vivir lo que vivió el otro.

-Pero...-comenzó Athena.

-A callar-el dios rubio miro a su primogenita a los ojos- si tus guerreros no saben entenderse entre ellos... no sirven como guardianes del mundo...-Athena guardo silencio, EL Patriarca y el Viejo maestro prefirieron no comentar.

-Usted conoce mejor la situación Patriarca – comento Apolo cortando la atención entre su padre y hermana - ¿Cuándo empezaron los cambios entre esos caballeros?

-Una semana antes de nombrar a mi sucesor - respondio Shion

-¡LISTO! – Grito Zeus – Tengo la solución – todos los olímpicos miraron a Zeus con asombro – Hagamos un cambio

-Se más específico – comento Hera

-Un cambio de destino. Volvamos el tiempo atrás y hagamos que lo que vivió Aioros de Sagitario lo viva Saga de Géminis, y a la inversa

-¿Qué saga viva lo de Aioros, y Aioros lo de Saga? – comento Shion. Zeus asintió a la pregunta

-Necesitamos el reloj del tiempo de tu padre – dijo Hades – Además de eso, las Moiras

-Aquí lo tenemos – dijo Hermes quien se acercó con rapidez al Reloj de Arena de Cronos colocándolo frente a Zeus – Tu puedes encargarte de las Moiras Hades? - el Dios asintió, alejándose por un momento de aquella reunión.

-Pero hay que tomar algo en cuenta – interrumpió Dhoko – No solamente eso, también como eso influirá en el destino de sus hermanos, Kanon el Dragón Marino y Aioria de Leo.

-Se aplicaría lo mismo – comento Apolo – AL alternar el Destino de Aioros se alterara el de Aioria, inclusive sus pensamientos. De igual manera con el Dragón Marino y Saga.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? – pregunto Zeus ansioso – Hagámoslo

-Padre… - repuso Athena – ¿Qué sucederá con el resto de la orden dorada?

-Ellos van a vivir es esa línea de tiempo, no recordaran nada de la actual…

-De igual manera cuando suceda el cambio a la línea temporal verdadera – acoto Poseidón – Ellos no van a darse cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

-Sin embargo, Sugiero que Athena el patriarca y el viejo maestro si posean el conocimiento de lo que va a suceder. – comento Hades regresando a la reunión – Las Moiras han aceptado.

-¿Cuándo regresara todo a nuestra línea del tiempo? – pregunto la Diosa

-Cuando llegue el punto crítico donde los dos se vean envuelto en un sufrimiento, en dolor – En ese instante Apolo hablo en una lengua que solo los Dioses pudieron entender. Todos asintieron a lo que decía el Dios.

-Evidentemente – dijo Zeus - ¿Qué dices Athena? Tienes el destino en tus manos, Apolo te mostro la solución, todos en realidad– Zeus estrecho la mano de su hija. Shion y Dhoko asintieron, Athena los miraba

-Si estrechas la mano de Zeus, todo va a cambiar en este instante. – comento Hades – El destino de la tierra está nuevamente en tus manos

-¿Ellos…?

-Todo va a tener el mismo curso, la diferencia es que son Aioros como el Patriarca, el usurpador y Saga el héroe que muere en combate. – afirmo Poseidón. Athena no lo dudo un según más. Cerro sus ojos con firmeza y finalmente… Estrecho la mano con Zeus

_**...Continuara...**_

* * *

Los Dioses Olimpicos estan conformado por: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, Artemisa, Apolo, Athena, Ares, Hefestos, Dionisio (Anteriormente era Hestia pero ella cede su lugar a Dionisio)


	2. Hace 13 años De sueño a Pesadilla

Ares Dios de la guerra necesitaba una nueva manera de poder apoderarse del mundo. Sin embargo aún se encontraba débil debido a la última batalla librada con su tío el Dios Hades. Necesitaba actuar rápido , y sembrar una pequeña semilla de su maldad en un ser noble, de alguien que no fuera un caso sospechoso.

Desde la sombras había podido estudiar por varias semanas al joven Aioros ya sí mismo a Saga, por alguna razón sintió mucha afinación por sembrar el terror en Saga, pero a su vez algo lo hizo dudar nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando se inclinó por elegir a Aioros como su sucesor. El joven de Sagitario era el hombre perfecto para su deber, nadie sospecharía ya que es conocido como el más humilde.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba aprovecho un momento de descanso del joven para mover su Alma hacia el cuerpo, sonrio con malicia. Su plan había dado resultados y justo a tiempo. Faltaba una semana para que la reencarnación de Atena fuera llevada al Santuario de Grecia, al Santuario de su hermana.

-Aioros de Sagitario – dijo en un Hilo de Voz – Un alma pura, y noble. Nadie se dará cuenta Además – el Dios sonrio maliciosamente – Protector del elemento fuego, será perfecto – cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en la poca fuerza y poder que tenía, se acercó a Aioros, y allí deposito la semilla del Odio.

**"Hace 13 años. De sueño a Pesadilla"**

**Santuario - Casa de Géminis**

Saga se despertó, miro a todos lados. Su habitación estaba algo cambiada. Se apresuró a dejar la cama y al salir de la habitación se chocó de lleno con su gemelo.

-¿Saga?-Kanon le miro algo perdido.- ¿Por qué corres?-Saga miro a los ojos a su hermano, había algo distinto en ellos.- ¿Saga?

-¿Por qué no estas oculto? – pregunto asustado – Si te ven te pueden…

-Saga – Kanon alzo las manos ante las palabras aceleradas de su hermano – Recuerdas que peleaste contra aquella regla. Discutiste con Shion sobre ese asunto ¿No recuerdas? – Saga negó con la cabeza – Dijiste que mantenerme en las sombras era algo insólito, solicitaste que viviera en plena claridad como tú. Dándome a reconocer como un guardián de la estrella de Géminis – Saga dejo un "wow" que dejo asombrado a Kanon - ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿En qué carajos pensabas? Que no oías a Shion.

-Kanon... ¿no me odias? – pregunto de repente Saga. Kanon un poco extrañado alzo su ceja izquierda en señal de ironía

-Por qué iría a odiarte? -Pregunto el otro algo perdido- Bueno, si quieres te puedo odiar por dejarme cenando solo ayer - Saga no sabiendo porque abrazo a Kanon, escuchar y ver que su hermano jamás le odiaría. Le aliviaba en algún lugar de su corazón y completamente en toda su alma.

-Pero... -el chico no sabía decir el "¿qué?", pero sentía que algo pasaba que algo faltaba. -¿Pero?-Kanon le miro algo perdido- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si... tengo que hablar con Aioros...-informo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Saga...¡AUN TIENES EL PIJAMA! – Grito Kanon a su hermano quien salía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia donde Aioros.

**Casa de Sagitario**

Aioros revisaba con desesperación con rapidez la biblioteca de la casa. Sacaba libros con desesperación, muchos de ellos en diversos idiomas, Ingles, Griego Antiguo, Francés, Italiano e inclusive Árabe.

-Necesito material – decía una y otra vez.

-Hermano – un pequeño de 8 años cabellos castaños claros, ojos verdes y piel canela entraba en aquella habitación con pasos temerosos - ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto desespero?

-Unos libros –respondió el sin dejar de mirar a los libros – Debo estudiar mucho si deseo ser patriarca

-Pero hermano – repuso Aioria – Tú me decías no hace mucho que no deseabas ser patriarca…

-He cambiado de opinión – dijo molesto Aioros – Todos cambiamos de opinión, y más si a situación lo amerita – Los ojos de Aioria miraron con extrañez a su hermano, algo había en el que no coincidía o no parecía el mismo de hace unos días.

-¿Cuándo entrenaremos?

-Otro día que no será hoy – respondió tajantemente

-Pero hermano – repuso el niño – Llevamos una semana sin hacer nada. Ahora estas metido aquí todo el día…

-¿Tienes algún problema? – Los ojos de Aioros mostraron furia ante su pequeño Hermano – Dile a Saga que te entrene, o a Kanon, ahora que ya no será más una sombra

-Pero yo quiero entrenar contigo

-Aioria vete! – ordeno Aioros – De verdad – comento masajeándose la frente – Vete de mí vista, ve a entrenar con algún otro aspirante. Déjame Solo

-Pero…

-¡Que te vayas! – grito Aioros. Aioria miro fijamente a su hermano mientras las lágrimas invadían su rostro, con la mirada fija de Aioros, Aioria noto por un instante como un rayo rojo atravesaba los ojos de su hermano. – No te lo vuelvo a repetir – la iris de los Ojos de Aioros se tornaron de verde a Rojo sangre

-Tus ojos… - murmuro Aioria

-¡FUERA DE AQUI! – Justo en ese instante Saga apareció, miro a Aioros con asombro, su compañero de Armas no era el indicado para dar gritos, y menos de aquella manera tan grosera. Saga sintió bastante furia cuando escucho los sollozos del pequeño aspirante a la Armadura de Leo.

-Aioria – susurro Saga acercándose al niño, le dijo unas palabras en el odio a la cual Aioria asintió. Y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Aioros dejo libre un suspiro y continuo en lo suyo. Saga se quedó allí un rato esperando a que Aioros volteara a mirarlo sin embargo eso no sucedió - ¿Por qué le has gritado a Aioria?

-No vengas a entrometerte en donde no te corresponde. Así que hazme un favor – Los ojos de Aioros se fijaron en los de Saga – Y déjame en paz. Deberías estar pendiente de tus deberes

-No voy a estudiar libros y libros para ser patriarca. Leí lo justo y necesario no voy a comerme una industria de libros…

-¿Tu aspiración no era ser Patriarca? – pregunto con Sarcasmo. Saga frunció el ceño

-Es y será mi meta, pero lo hare al método legal subir escalafones. Si el patriarca me escoge como sucesor…

-¿Por qué crees que serás tú? ¿Y no yo? – pregunto Aioros velozmente mientras interrumpía a Saga en su discurso. El caballero de Géminis no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos – Tienes competencia

-Esto no es una competencia. Tan solo es el nuevo sucesor del Patriarca. – hubo un momento de silencio nuevamente. Aioros se quedó mirando fijamente a Saga, este también le sostuvo bastante la mirada

-Aioros – murmuro Saga – Venia a contar algo pero tu actitud deja mucho que desear

-¿Es todo? – Saga asintió y abandono la casa. Cuando Aioros sintió la tranquilidad de su casa, se encerró con llave en la biblioteca se sentó rápidamente en el piso colocando sus manos en la cabeza intentando presionarlas mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla y caían al suelo

-Que me pasa? – la voz quebrada lo hizo sentirse aún peor, recordó las imágenes de su hermano y Saga. Los había herido de alguna manera. Nuevamente el Dolor de cabezas apareció rápidamente, seco sus lágrimas con brusquedad, mientras miraba de nuevo a os libros con las iris de color rojo sangre.

**Fuera de Sagitario**

Aioria lloraba sin poder parar. Saga se acercó para intentar consolarlo pero el niño no quiso simplemente se alejó corriendo de allí. Para el caballero de géminis esa actitud era completamente extraña, Aioros no era así pero debía admitir que desde hace unos días para acá había cambiado, su obsesión por querer ser patriarca había sobrepasado la escala de prioridades. La nueva generación de Santos de Atena también lo habían notado. Ambos caballeros se cruzaron en el camino, el cual Saga comento la actitud que había visto de Aioros.

-Qué? – preguntaba Shura sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que Saga le había dicho – Estas hablando de Aioros? Saga yo no creo…

-Shura – el joven de cabellos negros se calló inmediatamente ante la interrupción de Saga – Yo sé que se te hace difícil creerlo, y más por la razón que lo admiras y quieres como un hermano, pero te lo estoy diciendo. Aioria salió llorando de aquí porque Aioros le ha gritado. No entiendo que le está sucediendo el está muy extraño.

-Lo sé – admitió Shura – Lo he notado, pero me cuesta creer que le haya gritado a Aioria

-Lo ha hecho.

-Entonces reportarlo – dijo con pena, Saga presto atención a sus palabras – Debes ir a decirle a Shion sobre lo que ha sucedido con Aioros, lo de la biblioteca y que le levantara la voz a Aioria

-Shura, no debes sentirte mal – Shura miro a Saga. Sus ojos demostraban la decepción que llevaba. Para el caballero de capricornio también se le era difícil asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo reafirmo sus palabras, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo que debían hablarlo con el Patriarca Shion en lo que se les presentara la oportunidad y Saga no iba a desperdiciarla a pesar que no le gustaba debía reportar la conducta de Aioros hacia Aioria

**Santuario de Atena – Casa Patriarcal**

Shion estaba sentado en sus aposentos, la reencarnación de Atena, Saori Kido aún no había llegado al mundo. Tanto el como Dhoko tenían en su mente todo los recuerdos intactos, todo lo que había sucedido en la verdadera línea temporal y que ahora Vivian una alterna. Un negocio con los Dioses, para simplemente darles a los caballeros de oro más allá que un castigo, una reflexión de parte y parte. EL trato decía que era hasta el punto más crítico de aquella situación, pero ni Shion ni Dhoko sabían cual seria y eso verdaderamente los tenía bastante preocupados.

Saga de Géminis había aparecido en los aposentos de Shion mientras este reflexionaba

-A que me honra tu presencia joven caballero? –

-Quiero hacer un reporte. Sobre Aioros – Shion sintió su corazón palpitar, aun no creía que había pasado un cambio, si no hasta que Saga menciono las últimas palabras

-Explícate

-Esta mañana me levante con un deseo irreconocible e inexplicable. Sentí paz interior al ver que entre Kanon y yo ya no habían más disputas, por una regla que usted al parecer había desechado

-El hermano gemelo menor escondidos en las sombras. Si así es ¿No recuerdas? – _Como lo va a recordar Idiota –_pensó para sí mismo

-Lo mismo ha comentado mi hermano. El motivo es que fui corriendo a la casa de Sagitario para ver a Aioros, me topé con la escena donde él y Aioria discutían – Shion prestaba atención a las palabras, aun así en la línea temporal que fuera le hecho de Aioros discutir con Aioria en una misma oración aún se le dificultaba analizar e interpretar – Aioros le ha gritado a Aioria pidiéndole que dejara sus aposentos

-Es algo muy grave por parte de Aioros, siendo este tutor legal además de ser el hermano mayor. Gracias por tu aviso Saga ¿Algo más que deseas agregar a tu reporte? – hubo un minuto de Silencio, pero Saga negó rápidamente, así mismo como dejo a Shion pensando en aquella situación

-Sabes que está ocultando algo verdad? – Shion asintió. Dhoko el caballero de libra salía desde las sombras. Para que todo resultara como antes, Dhoko tuvo que volver al estado del '_Misopethamenos__' _para que todo transcurriera con naturalidad

-Extraño tu cabello castaño – Shion rio mientras Dhoko refunfuñaba. Mientras ese tema de liberar tensión se esfumo ambos se miraron preocupados. – Crees que funcione?

-Sí, lo creo. Mira a Saga ha ocultado algo de Aioros. Justamente lo que paso con Saga. Que Aioros viene a reportar esos momentos de conducta extraña ocultando algo más que el había visto. Debemos esperar que la princesa Saori llegue por fin al mundo y que cambies el destino.

-Todo depende de mí? – pregunto

-Todo depende de ti mi estimado colega – Shion asintió nuevamente, dejando libre una exhalación

-Me preocupa Kanon – admitió Shion – Y Aioria. Kanon no fue encerrado en Cabo Sunnión por una regla que abolí, quiere decir que él no será el general Marino ni se desatara una batalla contra Poseidón. Y no creo que Aioria tome su lugar – Dhoko presto atención a aquellas declaraciones – El hecho de que Aioros este con su lado maligno inducido no le va a permitir tener a Aioria tan lejos, el sufre Dhoko yo sé que sufre por lo que está haciendo a Aioria.

-A diferencia de Aioros y Aioria, Saga y Kanon desde pequeño tuvieron esa rivalidad, porque no eran muy unidos siempre uno quería imponerse sobre el otro a pesar de que Saga era el mayor. Siempre tuvieron ese conflicto, cuando llegan al Santuario todo empeoro. Y lo sabes bien, porque Saga por ser el mayor le toco por derecho la armadura de Géminis, dejando a un lado a un Kanon completamente receloso.

-Tienes razón. Mientras que por otro lado Aioros y Aioria son muy unidos.

-Exacto, por eso no creo que Aioros deje solo a Aioria, la conexión de hermanos que tienen es enorme. Además quiero decirte que ese cambio que hiciste también sobre la armadura de géminis estuvo bien. Ambos tendrían igual de condiciones. Ambos lucharían por la Armadura de Géminis, prometiéndole a ambos que serían parte de los caballeros de Atena. Hay muchos cambios que debieron hacerse hace mucho Shion, lo que pasa es que no fuimos capaz de verlos.

-Tienes razón – admitió el patriarca –___**Hay un refrán muy conocido que me recuerda a ti – Dhoko fijo su mirada de duda en su viejo amigo - Más sabe el**_ diablo por _**viejo que por diablo**_ – Ambos rieron un buen rato – Ya vez que estas canas que tengo en mi cabello no son de gratis

-Tanta razón viejo amigo – comento Dhoko –

\- Sabes? – comento Shion - De haber visto con mayor claridad lo que sucedía muchas cosas se hubieran evitado, muertes, disputas, peleas.

-Lamentablemente esto es solo una línea temporal que debemos aprovechar para dar un cambio para todos. No solo para ellos, esto es una experiencia que nadie tiene ir pisando y comparando nuestros errores del pasado y como remendarlos ahora. – explico Dhoko –Esto también es un aprendizaje para nosotros.

-Lo es. Adelante viejo amigo, ve a tus montañas y seguir con nuestros planes. Esperemos que todo salga como lo hemos imaginado

-Así será viejo amigo – dijo Dhoko alejándose con su viejo bastón del salón del Patriarca – Así será. Fe en ello.

**Esa misma noche – Casa de Sagitario**

-La hipnosis – leyó Aioros la portada de un libro que había tirado por su casa. EL texto estaba en Griego Antiguo, no pudo evitar sonreír – esto me va a funcionar – murmuro para sí mismo mientras la iris de sus ojos de un color verde se convertía en rojo sangre – Con esto – reía en la soledad de su casa – Lo tengo todo. – A pesar de que se reía porque por fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si las lágrimas quisieran salir

_Dos semanas después – Llegada de Atena – Estatua de Atena_

Shion sostenía en sus manos a la pequeña Atena, a la pequeña Saori Kido eso era algo que él no debía cambiar ni alterar, a pesar de que la pequeña bebe recordara todo sobre la línea de tiempo verdadera y la alterada. El día más esperado por Aioros y Saga había llegado sin embargo Shion se mostraba realmente ansioso, y como no podría estarlo si era hora de que todo cambiaria. Saga iba a vivir el sufrimiento de Aioros encerrado en el Hades sin saber qué hacer. Y Aioros viviría lo que Saga hizo mientras el Santuario estuvo en sus dominios.

La pequeña bebe se movió en sus brazos, agitando sus pequeñas manos hacia arriba fijas en el rostro de Shion, cuando ella acerco a su rostro la pequeña coloco sus manos en las mejillas del patriarca. Haciendo que este sintiera una paz absoluta

-Usted debe estar tan inquita como yo – la niña dejo libre una cálida risa – Me preocupo por usted señorita, porque ya sé que es lo que va a suceder – la niña inclino su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho haciendo pucheros. Shion la acuno más en sus brazos meciéndola con sabiduría – Vamos Atena, la acostare en la cuna y que los Dioses la protejan. – la niña se quedó rendidas en los brazos del patriarca. Shion la llevo adentro a la habitación de la Diosa. Dejándola allí en la cuna mientras esperaba el acontecimiento

**Entradas de la Sala Patriarcal **

Saga no podía evitar caminar de un lado al otro, la ansiedad lo estaba matando igual que los mismos nervios. En tan solo unos minutos el patriarca daría a conocer a su sucesor. Mientras por otro lado Aioros estaba tranquilo, había pasado una buena noche, estaba cruzado de brazos y recostado a una de las columnas. Ambos portaban sus respectivas Armaduras.

-Le abrirás un hueco al piso – dijo Aioros sonriéndole a Saga. Quien también le regreso la sonrisa.

-Acaso no estas nervioso?

-Un poco – admitió el arquero – Sé que Shion hará una buena elección.

-Seguramente así será – cuando ambos caballeros fijaron sus miradas, Saga vio como un destello rojo pareció pasar por los ojos de Aioros, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño aquello. Aioros por otro lado sintió como una puntada amenazaba su cerebro, con una fuerte respiración pudo aguantar y ocultar el dolor. – Estas bien? –pregunto Saga

-Si – mintió – de maravilla. Y tú?

-Si – dijo Saga – Aioros debo confesarte algo

-Qué será?

-El día que le gritaste a Aioria – Aioros frunció el ceño recordando aquel momento – No me interrumpas. Quiero que me oigas – el joven de cabellos castaños asintió –Hable con Shura, y quiero que sepas que se vio afectado por tu reacción, no creía que habías hecho eso. EL té estima y te aprecia como un hermano más. Se vio afligido sobre la situación, también porque te hemos visto en conductas muy raras

-Que quieres decir?

-Has estado muy estresado en las últimas semanas. Y sé que es por la sucesión del Patriarca. Además quiero que sepas que… - las puertas de la Sala patriarcal se abrieron justo en el momento preciso. Ambos caballeros se colocaron frente a la puerta. Voltearon por un momento y vieron la enorme y bella vista que les ofrecía la cima: El Santuario entero. Sin más nada que poder decir o agregar a aquel momento entraron en silencio.

El recorrido fue tranquilo en absoluto silencio. El corazón de ambos latía a una inexplicable velocidad, los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Shion los esperaba ansiosamente también. Cuando estuvieron frente al gran patriarca ambos se arrodillaron ante el

-Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis, recordemos que ambos están aquí para ser elegidos como sucesor del patriarca, uno de ustedes podrá ser el líder de los 88 caballeros de Atena, liderar el Santuario, no solo caballeros, también civiles, cuidar, proteger y velar por la seguridad de todo el pueblo de Grecia. – recitaba Shion – La llegada de Atena a la tierra no es más que una misión del cual debemos estar conscientes y saber llevar con sabiduría. Es por la cual ustedes han jurado fidelidad. Dar su vida por ella cuidarla. Porque bien sabemos que la llegada de la Diosa también implicarían una serie de consecuencias. Guerras y destrozos. Es por esto que este puesto en el cual yo he estado por años no es una tarea fácil pero quien sea mi sucesor deberá hacerlo con sabiduría. – ambos caballeros asintieron – Aceptan esta responsabilidad caballeros de Atena?

-Si patriarca! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos aspirantes. Con las Manos temblorosas Shion debía indicar ahora su nuevo sucesor.

_-¡LISTO! – Tengo la solución__ – _Recordaba Shion mientras miraba a los impacientes jóvenes. -_Un cambio de destino. Volvamos el tiempo atrás y hagamos que lo que vivió Aioros de Sagitario lo viva Saga de Géminis, y a la inversa _–Las palabras de Zeus resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Shion.

-Aioros de Sagitario, mírame – el arquero miro con atención al patriarca - Te he observado y he visto que has cambiado, tus amigos la gente que te rodea se ha visto muy afectada inclusive Aioria. Sin embargo posees una madurez y una amplia sabiduría que debe ser alagada

-Gracias señor

-Saga de Géminis, mírame – el joven caballero lo observo – También te he observado y sé que has cambiado, cuando pediste que fuera abolida la degradación de los hermanos gemelos me dio a entender que habías cambiado tus prioridades conservando siempre a tu hermano a tu lado. Has madurado Saga, y eso es notable

-Gracias señor.

– A pesar de tu enorme sabiduría y dedicación al santuario Aioros – Ambos prestaron atención a las palabras tan serias del patriarca - Quiero que sepas que no serás mi sucesor – con ojos llenos de asombro Saga miro al patriarca con ilusión mientras algo dentro de Aioros se revolvía – He decidido que quien será el nuevo patriarca del Santuario sea Saga de Géminis. –

-Gra…Gracias patriarca, prometo ante usted, mi compañero y ante la Diosa Atena dar lo mejor como patriarca colocando en primer lugar única y exclusivamente el bienestar del Santuario donde crecerá la Atena y así mismo el mundo que ella viene a proteger en cada Era – Saga continuaba con su recital de promesa, típica de aquel que fuera a ser patriarca, Aioros sentía como algo por dentro lo quemaba. Ambos caballeros se colocaron de pie, el arquero estaba completamente serio. Cuando se estrecharon las manos el destello rojo paso por los ojos de Aioros.

-Felicidades – fueron las únicas palabras de Aioros quien abandono la habitación rápidamente. Sin dejar rastro alguno. Dejando a un Saga sin entender nada y a un Shion temeroso. Sabía lo que estaba por venir.


	3. La Usurpación

**_Disfrutenlo! :D Gracias por los reviews!_**

**_Perdonen algún error ortográfico que se me haya pasado! Montar esto desde el celular es una odisea _**

* * *

**_...La usurpación..._**

Cerrando el atardecer y dándole paso a la noche fue cuando el patriarca habia dado la noticia y Aioros debía tomar cartas en el asunto lo más pronto posible. No podía permitir que Saga tomara su lugar, el debía ser patriarca. Paso por las casa de Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio convertido en una fiera total, Camus el aspirante de Acuario lo miro fijamente por su actitud. Afrodita y Shura ya caballeros dorados se apartaron de su camino. Un aire extraño envolvía a Aioros. Solamente cuando pudo llegar a su casa y encerrarse se dio cuenta de que una fuerza extraña, una sed de matar, de vengar se estaba apoderando de el. Con tan solo levantar su puño puso su casa de cabezas.

-Shion – el tono de voz de Aioros se escucho ronco – Me la pagaras patriarca – EL alma de Aioros lloraba mientras que su exterior reia a maldad mientras experimentaba esta nueva sensación. Miro de reojo por la ventana de su habitación. Sonrio con malicia. Se despojo de su armadura. Llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas lo envolvieron, tenia un objetivo. Sin dudarlo un poco más salto por su ventana para evitar ser visto por los demás caballeros. Sus ojos rojos de maldad se expandieron por toda aquella vista. El pueblo de Grecia.

**Casa Patriarcal**

Saga observo a su amigo marcharse. Sentia una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes

-Saga ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Shion. El joven de cabellos azules dirigio su mirada hacia el patriarca. Sus ojos violetas del patriarca parecían analizarlo. Sus cabellos verdes caian por toda su espalda. Aquel mentor que le habia enseñando tantas cosas no dejaba de mirarlo, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos –

-Maestro usted…

-¿Sientes como si esto lo hubieras vivido? – Saga asintió, Shion le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que el caballero de Geminis se relajara – No te preocupes, yo siento lo mismo. Vete Saga, mi sucesor. Ve a donde tu hermano a contar la noticia – con una rápida reverencia Saga salio de la casa patriarcal y corrió escaleras abajo para contar a Kanon la noticia.

Shion vio al joven correr, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente. A veces era mejor ser ignorante a algunas cosas, obviar algunos detalles, dejar que algunas cosas nos agarren de sorpresa pero lo que iba a suceder aquella noche no era ninguna de las anteriores. Estaba consciente que esa misma noche iba a morir, seria asesinado en manos de Aioros. No sabia si a traición como lo habia hecho Saga o lo haría mirándolo a los ojos. El cosmos de Athena lo envolvió para ofrecerle tranquilidad, se vio obligado en la necesidad de ir hacia la habitación donde descansaba la niña.

Las manos de la Diosa se agitaban hacia Shion, quería ser cargada y el patriarca obedeció a su llamado. La pequeña bebe lo envolvió en sus pequeñas manitas. Lo miraba fijamente a pesar no poder hablar también temía por lo que estaba por suceder

-Me preocupa usted señorita – dijo Shion – Usted debe ser criada por el señor Kido. Saga morirá, yo moriré. No se que sucederá con Kanon, con Aioria, con los otros miembros de la elite – la voz de Shion se entristeció. La niña tomo el pulgar del patriarca con fuerzas haciendo que este la observara. Asintio repetidas veces – Tiene razón. Por algo hicimos esto, bien creo que no solo será por ellos si no por nosotros.

**Casa de Geminis**

Saga relataba aquella noticia que fue bien recibida por todos los presentes, Kanon su hermano gemelo. Milo el aspirante a la Armadura De Escorpion. Shaka aspirante de Virgo, DM Caballero de Cancer. A pesar que eran propietarios de las Armaduras Doradas, Shion aun no les daba el permiso para usarlas porque aun les faltaba mucho por madurar. Entre tantas alegrías Mu y Aldebaran llegaron corriendo, ambos con señales de preocupación y agotamiento

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kanon angustiado

-Rodorio – dijo agitado Mu – Las ruinas…

-Todo esta siendo atacado – culmino ALdebaran la frase de su compañero – Todo esta en llamas

-Vamos! – ordeno Saga a todos los presentes - Kanon – su hermano lo miro – No tienes armadura

-Usare la de entrenamiento

-Bien – asintió Saga – Milo corre por las 12 casa y notifica a todos y cada uno de los caballeros que estén en su casa, tu misión es llegar hasta donde el patriarca y notificar

-¿Y nosotros que? – miro DM mientras señalaba a sus compañeros – No me quedare de brazos cruzados, yo también ire.

-DM debemos esperar, no pondré en riesgo la vida de los aspirantes. Tu deber es cuidarlos – con una mueca de asco DM cruzo sus brazos iba a refutar la orden de Saga pero no pudo ya este se habia marchado junto a su hermano. Milo ya iba escaleras arriba junto a Mu y Aldebaran. Debian notificar al patriarca Shion

**Casa Patriarcal**

**-**Patriarca! – gritaron Camus y Milo entrando al recinto del Sumo sacerdote, quien al escuchar el grito salio corriendo rápidamente

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –

-El pueblo de Rodorio y las ruinas están siendo invadidas en llamas – comento Mu quien habia llegado junto a Aldebaran – Maestro

-Vayan jóvenes caballeros – ordeno Shion – Vistan sus armaduras y vayan a defender y salvar la vida de aquellos ateniense. – los cuatro miembros presentes hicieron una rápida reverencia, y corriendo hacia el destino el cual debían ir a proteger. Shion cerro sus ojos, dejando libre una sonrisa – Aioros, sal de las sombras. – como si más nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Aioros con ropas de civiles apareció allí, frente al patriarca. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué LO ESCOGIO A EL ?! – grito Aioros furioso rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado en aquella sala frente a Shion

-Porque tiene un alma pura Aioros, tu eras mi primera opción pero tu actitud me deja mucho que pensar

-YO SOY EL PATRIARCA! – grito Aioros aun más fuerte. Shion sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse el cosmos de Aioros por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente furioso, su aura era pura maldad.

-¿Tu eres el que has causado los destrozos en los pueblos de Grecia verdad? – el joven asintió – Causaste la distracción de todos para poder venir a mi.

-Inteligente – aplaudio Aioros. – Veremos si su inteligencia lo ayuda a salir de esto – en las manos del joven caballero aparecieron el arco y flecha. Shion exhalo intento mantenerse calmado

-Sabes que con tan solo levantar mi mano puedo hacerte desaparecer? – el patriarca también comenzo a elevar su cosmos

* * *

-Ese cosmos es… - murmuro Saga a Kanon mientras ponían a la gente a salvo –

-Aioros y el patriarca – exclamo asombrado Kanon – Saga. ¡SAGA! – Ya el caballero dorado se habia puesto en marcha dispuesto a llegar rápidamente al Santuario del Patriarca

-_Aioros que te ha pasado?_

* * *

La mano de Aioros temblaba mientras algo por dentro le daba la seguridad que necesitaba – _Hazlo es solamente un obstáculo más para poder ser patriarca_ – decía una voz dentro de el – _La flecha en su corazón, Alli es a donde debe ir_

-Estas indeciso – Shion lanzo una esfera de cosmos directo al pecho de Aioros. Cuando el arquero lo miro enfadado Shion por primera vez en tantos años sintió el temor apoderarse de el

-Patriarca usted merece morir – a pesar de que la iris de los ojos de Aioros era completamente roja, Shion se percato como varias lagrimas salían y recorrían su rostro. Jamas se iba a perdonar el daño que le estaba haciendo a los jóvenes. Por aprender la lección

-Matame Aioros! – el arquero se asombro ante aquella orden. Por un instante sus ojos rojos volvieron a ser verdes – Matame ahora y cumple tu prometido! Tu sueño de ser patriarca

-Maestro yo… - Aioros apretó fuertemente sus dientes, los hizo crujir, algo le martirizaba el cerebro

-No eres capaz! – dijo Shion sin dejar de mirarlo – Saga me hubiera matado sin… - Shion soltó un último respiro, Aioros habia disparado dos flechas directa al corazón del patriarca y otra que atravesó el cuello del mismo. No habian otras palabras que pudieran decirse por parte del Patriarca, Aioros había dado fin a su propia vida.

-Que… que hice? – murmuro para si mismo, cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo muerto del patriarca. Se acero para llorar en su pecho, saco la flecha que estaba en el cuello. – Perdone… - Aioros comenzó a mover su cuello con violencia. Ares habia aprovechado aquel momento de debilidad para manipular por completo al joven arquero

-Con la misma flecha que he matado al patriarca, matare a Athena. Que la misma sangre derramada. Luego ire caballero por caballero par que toda Grecia quede bajo mi dominio. – Dijo Aioros. Despojando al patriarca de su ropa tomando las cosas más elementales se retiro de allí. Rumbo a donde dormia la pequeña Diosa.

* * *

Saga paso rápidamente por la casa de Piscis, Afrodita un año menor que el habia desparecido respondiendo al llamado de auxilio y emergencia que habian dado. No se percato que Shura le estaba siguiendo los pasos muy de cerca. Para el resto de la orden Aioros habia desaparecido, muchos lo dieron por muerto mientras auxiliaba a la gente del pueblo, menos para Saga que sabia que luego de su nombramiento como sucesor algo en Aioros habia cambiado, y Saga advirtió en secreto a su hermano al respecto. Despojado de su armadura ya que se la habia entregado a Kanon, entro a la Sala del Patriarca.

-¿Dónde esta el patriarca? – pregunto a los Guardias, quien de inmediato indicaron en donde se encontraba. Cuando Saga llego y vio el cuerpo muerto de Shion dejo libre un grito lleno de frustración. Se acerco al ver al ya muerto patriarca. Dejo libre varias lagrimas

-Esa flecha? – pregunto al ver una flecha que estaba detrás del patriarca. Seguramente aquella que lo habia matado. Seco sus lagrimas para analizar aquella situación – Esa flecha es…

-Excelente Saga de Geminis – cuando Saga se volteo al escuchar aquella voz, observo como Aioros llevaba a la bebe en sus brazos y con la otra llevaba una flecha, llevaba la batola azul con rojo que llevaba siempre el sucesor del patriarca, aquel que iba a estar en entrenamiento

-Tu… - rugio Saga

-Asi es, yo he dado fin a la muerte de Shion –comento con una sonrisa sadica - ¿Quién diría que seria capaz de matar? A alguien como el patriarca? Ahora… Que te parece saber que…

-No te atreverías! – Rugio Saga enfrentándose. Aioros levanto la flecha habia calculado con precisión el corazón de la bebe

-Si te mueves muere – Saga permaneció inquieto – Y si no lo haces ¡TAMBIÉN!

-¡NO! – grito desesperadamente Saga al ver como Aioros movio rápidamente la mano donde tenia la flecha, dispuesto a enterrarlo en el corazón de la Diosa

* * *

Shura corria por el Santuario, intento ir a la misma velocidad que Saga pero se le fue imposible. Estaba en la casa de piscis cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, agradecia que tuviera su armadura puesta. Debia ir a donde el patriarca. Alli es donde habia presentido todo lo malo

* * *

La flecha fue arrancada de las manos de Aioros a la fuerza, quien tuvo que soltar a la niña. Saga la sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso y saliera lastimada.

-Esta me la pagas – rugio Aioros. El arco y flecha volvieron a aparecer frente al usurpador, quien no vacilo en ningun momento, dirigio la felcha justo al corazón de Saga pero este logro esquivarlo haciendo que solo le hiciera una fuerte herida en el. Sin dudarlo Saga corrió hasta la baranda que rodeaba el lugar donde estaban, el lugar Sagrado del Patriarca. Vio que a su alrededor estaba rodeado de barrancos. Vio a la pequeña en sus manos, luego miro a Aioros que por alguna extraña razón tapaba el cuerpo de Shion con una manta blanca y colocando su arco y flecha en sus manos. -¡GUARDIAS! – grito Aioros cubriendo su rostro de ser visto por los mismos – SAGA HA MATADO A AIOROS!

-Aioros… - se asombro Saga al escuchar esa fuerte acusación

– Asi mismo ha intentado robarse y matar a la pequeña Athena – los guardias no se hicieron esperar. Saga se lanzo al vacio de aquel barranco, si tenia suerte y si bien se sabia los caminos llegaría a Piscis y de allí podrá bajar rápidamente. Contando en que tendría suerte. Los guardias se lanzaron detrás de Saga. Mientras que uno de ellos se quedo para entregarle el casco que debía usar el patriarca. El guardia al percatarse de quien era se quedo mudo. Aioros no lo dudo un segundo más y en un acto seguido lo mato

-¡PATRIARCA! – grito. Aioros reconocio rápidamente aquella voz, Shura de capricornio habia llegado al recinto. Aioros nuevamente cubrió su rostro con la misma batola – Que ha sucedido? – pregunto el joven al ver tanta sangre y un cuerpo cubierto por Sabanas. Shura le daba la espalda por lo que Aioros aprovecho para colocarse detrás sin temor a ser descubierto

-Ese cuerpo que yace allí en el suelo Shura, es el de Aioros – El cuerpo del joven se estremecio – Asi es, quien menos crees lo ha matado. Aquel que dijo y hablo mal de su gran amigo. Aquel que distorsiono la verdad

-Saga – murmuro

-Asi es querido Shura. Saga de Geminis a matado a Aioros, con sus propios puños. El joven Sagitario solo protegia a la Diosa – a pesar del tono lastimero que estaba teniendo Aioros en aquel momento su rostro reflejaba la pura maldad – No pude intervenir ni hacer nada, porque Sali mal herido.

-¿Dónde esta?- rugio Shura furioso – Donde esta Saga! – grito. Su respiración se agito, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran

-Quieres vengarte verdad? Por la muerte de quien considerabas un hermano? – Shura asintió repetidas veces. – Se ha ido. Abajo por aquella colina. Haz lo que debas hacer.

-Sere condenado – murmuro Shura tratando de controlar paz

-No Shura, yo no permitiré que salgas condenado. ¿Quieres matarlo? – Shura asintió. Aioros seguía sonriendo con malicia. –Hazlo – Shura lleno de lagrimas salio corriendo directo al barranco por el cual se habia ido tras Saga. Dejando a un Aioros riendo de maldad.

* * *

Kanon no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, dejo a los más jóvenes auxiliando a las personas mientras el le seguía los pasos a su hermano. Como la sombra que alguna vez fue se sabia los caminos más cortos para poder llegar a la casa patriarcal. Fue de esta manera que pudo alcanzar a su hermano.

En el recinto del sumo sacerdote, Kanon buscaba en la habitación al patriarca Shion. Todo en las tierras de Grecia estaba calmado, todo estaba bien. Kanon debía dar su reporte además de querer saber porque los guardias decían entre ellos mismos que habian dado la orden de matar a Saga. Sus ojos se toparon con una enorme sorpresa

-¡Aioros! – Kanon lo habia comprendido todo. Intento alejarse pero las puertas del recinto fueron cerradas

-Mate a Shion, Mate a Saga, Mate a un guardia que se dio cuenta de quien soy en realidad – Los ojos verdes y rojos llenos de maldad se posaron en Kanon – Se me habia olvidado de la sombra, el cual por cierto te queda mejor la armadura de Geminis, aunque no por mucho tiempo

-No me quedare aquí esperando como destruyes el santuario – exclamo Kanon. Quien estaba dispuesto a batirse contra Aioros.

-¿Poderoso por llevar la Armadura de Geminis? – Los cabellos castaños de Aioros se revolvieron con violencia. Sus ojos rojos sangre miraron fijamente a Kanon quien se quedo paralizado.

-Aioros – susurro Kanon, sin saber porque sintió como si esto no encajaba con Aioros, tenia el presentimiento que el habia invocado esa maldad en otra persona ¿Pero quien?

**Entradas del Santuario**

La pequeña Athena lloraba amargamente, mientras Saga la cubria entre sus brazos y pechos. Shura los habia alcanzado y habia atacado violentamente a Saga. A pesar de sus grandes y preocupantes heridas el caballero de Geminis seguía en pie, observando como la ira y el dolor estaba en los ojos de Aioros

-¡¿Por qué Saga?! – Gritaba lleno de dolor – Se supone que eran hermanos…

-Yo no he matado a Aioros, Shura – intento razonar Saga – Él es un usurpador, mato al maestro Shion y me ha acusado a mi de traidor, yo no…

-¡MENTIRAS! – grito Shura, atacando a Saga completamente indefenso. Saga cayo al piso lleno de grandes heridas que derramaban Sangre. Dejo el cuerpo de la bebe en un lugar que el supuso que era seguro

-Aquí estará a Salvo Athena – rasgo su camisa para cubrirla completamente. Como pudo se coloco de pie para encarar a Shura – No peleare contigo Shura, no amigo…

-¡no soy tu amigo! – dijo en sollozos – Ya no, debo matarte.

-Seras culpable

-El patriarca me dio la total libertad de hacerlo sin ser ejecutado. Puedo matarte Saga – Ambos mantuvieron su mirada fija, una mostraba un dolor inexplicable acompañado de amargas lagrimas, mientras que la otra mirada mostraba total serenidad

-Entonces hazlo – la expresión de duda se apodero de Shura al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, a pesar de ser dichas en un susurro el caballero sintió que fueron dichas a gritos – Matame Shura, clava tu excalibur aquí en mi pecho

-No caere en tu trampa – susurro

-No es trampa – los ojos azules miraron fijamente a Shura – no me defenderé – Saga cerro sus ojos, abrio sus brazos en lo alto dejando su pecho completamente al descubierto – Soy indefenso ante ti. Matame y de esta manera entenderas mi inocencia – Las emociones estaban apoderadas de Shura. Con un impulso lleno de furia y dolor, levanto hacia el cielo su mano derecha, en un movimiento veloz su mano habia traspasado el pecho de Saga, a escasos centímetros de su corazón.

Saga sintió como un filo atravesaba su cuerpo, dejo libre a las lagrimas que pedían permiso para salir. Abrio sus ojos observando el oscuro cielo estrellado. Su visión era totalmente borrosa, las lagrimas lo empanaban todo. Bajo su mirada para conseguirse al joven de cabellos negros mirándolo con completa confusión, también lloraba

-Era tu deber – fue lo que pudo murmurar Saga sonriendo a Shura, quien de manera veloz retiro su mano del cuerpo de Saga. Al verla llena de Sangre y ver a su compañero de luchas en el suelo empezando a envolverse en una laguna de sangre, sintió el pánico apoderarse de el. Y sin poder decirle nada, salio corriendo para indicarle al patriarca que su cometido estaba listo. Habia matado a Saga.

**_Minutos más tarde_**

Kanon escondiéndose entre las sombras, tratando de dar con su hermano. Debia tener un buen cuidado de no dejar un rastro de sangre tras él, por poco y no salia con vida del recinto patriarcal. Ahora él, al igual que injustamente su hermano, estaba tachado de traidor y los traidores solo encuentran un destino al final del camino: la muerte.

El grito de Aioros acusándolo de traidor le hacia hervir la sangre, la confesión de como habia matado al patriarca, de como habia atacado los pueblos de Grecia. Y como habia dado toda la culpa al propio Saga. Eso incrementaba aun su ira. Cerca del limite, observo un bulto en el suelo y junto a este un bebe que habia gateado de su escondite a donde estaba aquel bulto  
-No.-Olvidándose de esconderse para preservar su vida, comenzo a correr hacía la figura inerte de su hermano- ¡Saga!-Se arrodillo junto a él y le dio vuelta, antes de comenzar a llorar en su pecho mientras le abrazaba.  
-K...K..Kanon-Saga apenas tenia fuerza para abrir los ojos, los jades humedecidos de su hermano se posaron en los suyos casi inertes.- A...Athe...Athena. – Kanon inspecciono rápidamente la enorme herida de su hermano, habia perdida cantidades industriales de Sangre.  
-Te llevare a algún lado y te atenderán. – dijo desesperadamente intentando hacer que sus manod dejaran de temblaran y se concentraran en auxiliar a su hermano -Saga, por favor no me dejes...-Cuando quiso cargar a su hermano, le fallaron las fuerzas- te pondrás... bien... te pondrás bien...-de los ojos del joven cayeron lagrimas desesperadas y llenas del más profundo dolor.-maldito seas... maldito seas Aioros...-dijo, mientras miraba los ojos de su hermano o eso intentaba dado que su vista estaba empañada por sus propias lagrimas.  
-Lle... llévate a Athena-Saga como pudo guió una de las manos de su hermano a la bebe que miraba a Saga con angustia. - pon...ponla a salvo. Pónganse a salvo-pidió, con un gran esfuerzo mientras a cada microsegundo su vida era lentamente arrebatada.-

-No voy a dejarte aquí - Kanon tomo a la bebe en sus brazos. Antes que pudiera hablar Saga le habia susurrado algo ¿Que? –

\- Doh...  
-¿Dohko?-Kanon le miro sorprendido. ¿Por que mencionaba al viejo maestro?  
-Ve con Dohko...-Saga le miro- cuida a Athena... Ella es la esperanza del mundo y la salvación de la humanidad.- la pequeña agito sus brazos hacia Saga, haciendo un ligero puchero – Kanon. Cuida a Athena.-Saga hizo un ultimo esfuerzo- cuida de ella... Haz lo que yo ya no puedo hacer.  
-Callate! -el rostro de Kanon era surcado por los rios de las desgarradoras lagrimas- no... tu lo haras... tu cuidaras de ella, Saga tu debes…  
-Ya no...-Saga hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y le miro a los ojos, con la determinación que ya no podria demostrar nunca más- Ya no... ahora es tu turno... Es tu turno... continua con mi legado... Kanon...-cerro los ojos- cuida a Athena – las ultimas palabras. La bebe se acurruco en los fuertes brazos de Kanon quien la envolvieron enseguida, sentia la tranquilidad que esta bebe le estaba transmitiendo, era imposible no poder llorar la injusta muerte de su hermano. La ambición era algo que condenaba en aquellos momentos, la maldad era capaz de hacer cosas por las cual en un futuro todos se arrepentían.

Sin mucho que poder hacer al respecto, ahogaba las lagrimas y los gemidos llenos de dolor. Ver a su hermano muerto frente a el, lo iba a marcar eternamente. Nunca se espero que este era el destino, sin embargo el debía cumplir con lo que su hermano le habia encomendado. Abrazo a la pequeña Athena en sus brazos, la bebe estaba agitada con ganas de llorar. Los ojos verdes de la Diosa miraron al guerrero. Kanon sintió que aquella mirada lo habia calmado nuevamente. Ella era su deber ahora.

-Tranquila Athena – susurro Kanon – la protegeré, le buscare un lugar donde pueda vivir y criarse – Kanon corrió hasta desaparecer del santuario, escondiéndose por las sombras. Dejo el cadáver de su hermano. Sin más nada que hacer, no tenia escapatoria, no habría caballero de Geminis, pero de algo si estaba fielmente seguro, vengaría la muerte de Saga, más adelante vendría y derrocaría a Aioros de su usurpación de eso estaba fielmente seguro por el honor que tenia.

**_...CONTINUARA..._**


	4. Manipulación

Gracias a todos por los reviews! Siempre es muy grato leerlos y saber que les gusta la historia :D

* * *

**_...Manipulación..._**

Kanon corria con todas sus fuerzas con la bebe en brazos, su deber era dejarla en un lugar seguro, debía llevarla con el maestro de los cinco picos, allí estarían ambos a salvo. Habia corrido por toda la noche, estaba completamente agotado, pero una misión era una misión y el debía cumplirla sin importar lo que pasara por su camino.

-¡ALLI ESTA! – gritaron desde lejos los guardias. Para su mala suerte ya no podía esconderse entre las sombras porque ya el sol estaba saliendo.

-Maldición – dijo Kanon para si mismo. Poniéndole más voluntad y esfuerzo, olvidándose de todo el dolor que recorria su cuerpo. Cuando creyo no tener esperanza, como suplica del cielo. Los Dioses le habian mandado a su salvador, justo en frente de el -¡Señor, Señor! – llamo Kanon mientras verificaba que más nadie lo estaba siguiendo. El viejo de inmediato se giro a mirarlo

-Joven! – exclamo realmente sorprendido – Usted esta…

-No se preocupe por mi – apresuro Kanon – Por favor llévese esta bebe y escóndala.

-Pero…

-Esta bebe señor es la reencarnación de Athena, la maldad ha tomado su lugar en el Santuario. El usurpador ha matado al patriarca y a un inocente, viene por mi quien fui juzgado a traición. – el viejo tomo rápidamente a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Hijo, venga conmigo yo lo protegeré

-No puedo, lo pondría en peligro. Digame su nombre señor, le prometo que cuando menos lo espere lo visitare

-Soy Mitsumatsa Kido. Pero ¿Cómo puede confiarme un deber tan grande? Apenas me esta viendo – protesto el viejo. Kanon lo miro fijamente

-Porque usted fue la esperanza que yo necesitaba en estos momentos. El destino lo puso frente a mi, como una salvación – Kanon se fijo que los guardias venían más cerca – Ahora vayase – el viejo titubeo un poco - ¡VAYASE! –grito con desespero Kanon. El viejo se fue a toda prisa.

* * *

El viejo corrió lo más rápido con aquella niña en brazos. El sentido de protección lo invadio por completo

-Señor, eso que lleva allí

-Vamonos Tatsumi – apresuro el viejo – En el camino te relato lo sucedido, ahora estamos en peligro. No podemos ser visto

-Se la ha robado? – pregunto alterado el mayordomo del viejo

-No, me la han encomendado. - El viejo se monto rapidamente en el auto, miro por la ventana trasera y asi fue la ultima vez que vio al joven guerrero.-No se preocupe joven caballero. Yo cuidare de la pequeña Saori... - la bebe agito los brazos sonriendo le al señor.

* * *

Kanon se puso en posición de ataque para pelear contra los soldados. Era algo sencillo pelear con ellos, sin embargo antes del enfrentamiento, sintió su vista nublarse, sus piernas flaquearon y de inmediato cayo desmayado, justo enfrente de los soldados quienes habían llegado

-Lo teníamos en nuestras manos – protestaron los soldados – Usted no tenía porque atacarlo.

-Seguramente. Fueron ordenes directa del patriarca. Así como también dijo que debían llevarlo a Cabo Sunnion – los guardias se miraron unos a otros, esas no eran las ordenes del patriarca que ellos habian oído – Ya escucharon.

-Si señor Afrodita – asintieron los soldados. Llevándose el cuerpo de Kanon arrastrado a la prisión. Afrodita estaba siguiendo a Kanon desde hace unas horas, habia visto todo como entrego la bebe y quien era aquel viejo. Sin embargo, a pesar del cambio repentino del patriarca el debía una enorme fidelidad a Saga, estaba en muchas cosas a favor y compartia sus ideales. Al verlo muerto se sintió terriblemente traicionado por la ejecución del Patriarca. Sintio que encerrar a Kanon era en parte una forma tranquilizadora. Pero todo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el Patriarca diera la orden de ejecutarlo

**Olimpo**

Cuando Shion abrio los ojos se espero encontrarse de nuevo en el mundo de Hades en el que habia caído alguna vez. Sin embargo se equivoco, inspecciono el lugar rápidamente, estaba observando la amplia y blanca habitación…

-¡BIENVENIDO PATRIARCA! – dijo Zeus con entusiasmo. Estrechandole la mano ayudándolo a colocarse de pie – Realmente ha sido todo un drama allá abajo

-Pero…

-Recuerde Shion que Hades pidió que tanto usted como la Athena y el viejo maestro recordaran todo sobre lo que de verdad sucedió, para que así usted pudiera actuar – Shion asintió – su muerte ha sido dramática – relato Apolo

-¿Qué más ha pasado? – pregunto Shion - ¿Qué paso con Athena? – los Dioses cruzaron miradas. Shion no pudo contenerse más - ¡EXIJO SABER! – Zeus invito al patriarca a sentarse en la mesa de reuniones de los 12 olimpicos. Alli vio como una enorme esfera apareció frente a ellos –

-Aquí podrá ver todo – Zeus se sento en el asiento de al lado – Saga de Geminis ha muerto

-¿Como?-

-El caballero de Capricornio lo ha matado –

-No puede ser – murmuro Shion – Es que…

-El destino de ese caballero era lamentablemente asesinar al traidor. No hubo alteraciones, ese era su destino – relato Apolo. – Su continuo la misión de cuidar a Athena. El destino también ya escrito y no pudo ser alterado, Athena esta en manos del mortal que la cuida

-El señor Kido – relato Shion - ¿Ahora?

-Debemos ver patriarca – comento Zeus – Nosotros no sabremos que pasara, este es el camino que ustedes eligieron. Ya no hay arrepentimiento alguno

**Cabo Sunnion**

-¿Dónde… Donde estoy? – se pregunto Kanon mientras se daba un masaje en su cuello. Algo lo había golpeado haciendo que se desmayara. Cuando recobro el sentido de la vista y pudo ver todo a su alrededor, se pudo dar cuenta en donde estaba – Maldito Aioros! – enfadado intento atacar las baras para poder escapar. Pero algo lo detenia, tenia dos cadenas atadas en sus piernas, no podía moverlas, por más que intento zafarse todo esfuerzo fue realmente envano.- Demonios – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. Mientras se sentaba a analizar todo lo que podía hacer. Kanon se alarmo al sentir como alguien estaba por entrar a la fuerza en aquella prisión

-Quedate Tranquilo, me han mandado a buscarte – Kanon se asombro al escuchar aquella voz

-Mu, pero que haces aquí?

-Te lo acabo de decir – Mu trabajaba rápidamente – Me mandaron a buscarte

-¿Pero quien?

-¿Quién anda alli? – pregunto uno de los soldados. Mu se escondio detrás de Kanon

-Nadie, solo soy yo hablando solo – los guardias se rieron y se alejaron del lugar.

-El viejo maestro. Me mando a que te sacara de aquí, deberas ir a los cinco picos y luego a Jamir

-Tu no puedes quedarte aquí Mu, el usurpador…

-Lo se – respondio Mu con tristeza – Pero yo debo volver, mañana vestiré la armadura de Aries por fin. El viejo maestro te tiene una gran misión. La reencarnación de Athena esta en peligro

-¿Qué? – pregunto Kanon llenándose de angustia. Los Guardias entraron a la prisión. Mu aun no habia podido quitar las enormes cadenas que oprimían la libertad de Kanon. El tiempo corria y la vida de ellos también estaba en juego.

**Recinto del Patriarca**

Shura entro al recinto, luego de ver a Afrodita salir quien lo miro con un poco de pena. Seguramente ya todos se habian enterado de lo sucedido. El patriarca estaba sentado en su estrado de manera más calmada, ahora por alguna razón el rostro del Patriarca era cubierto por una máscara, todos llegaron a la conclusión que fue por una herida grave causada por Saga.

-He matado a Saga. En honor a la muerte de Aioros

-Muy bien, Shura de Capricornio, ese traidor ha tenido su merecido.-Informa el hombre en un tono por demás helado y carente de emoción.- Saga de Geminis, merecía ese destino. Eres un gran caballero muchacho.-Un gran idiota, se dice para sus adentros con malicia, acabas de matar a la unica persona que sabía la verdad. Kanon no sobrevivirá a sus heridas

-Maestro hay algo que debo decirle. Saga me ha dicho que la muerte de Aioros fue un engaño. Para probar que el decia la verdad me dejó herirlo. Me dejo matarlo. No opuso resistencia. Solo abrió sus brazos a mi

-Intentaba engañarte-informo el hombre, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el chico.- Ponerte de su lado, pero tu fuiste más listo que él...-se paro tras el chico.

-A que se refiere?

-¿A que me refiero?-Aioros sonrió con malicia- A que hiciste algo que resulta absolutamente benéfico para el futuro que esta proyectado para este santuario.-Ahogo la risa- Tu, Shura de Capricornio - Shura se giro lentamente para observarlo más de cerca, sus ojos no pudieron esconder el asombro por lo que estaba viendo, el patriarca habia retirado su máscara dejando viendo quien era realmente - Hiciste algo que allano el camino hacia el futuro. –

-A…A…Aioros – el joven caballero dio un paso atrás, tratando de huir pero Aioros tan solo alzo su mano y lo pudo paralizar - N...No estas

-No, no estoy muerto– Aioros se acerco lentamente a su compañero. Tomandolo con fuerza por las mejillas- No hay escapatoria Shura. Aquí frente a mi, no tienes escapatoria. Si te atreves a delatar mi identidad el que tiene las de morir eres tu – Los ojos de Aioros eran rojos puros como la Sangre. Shura sentia sus ojos apunto de estallar en llanto por tanta culpabilidad que recorria su cuerpo y alma – ¿Cuántos te creerán? En cambio… Afrodita ha visto todo querido Shura. Me conto como mataste a Saga, realmente te felicito. Afrodita prometio guardar silencio para salvar tu integridad pero yo no estimado – rio lleno de maldad – Yo no sere piadoso. ¿Has entendido?

-Si, si he entendido – murmuro Shura. Aioros aflojo el agarre –

-¿Si qué? – Con una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Aioros, y el remordimiento atacándolo Shura hizo una reverencia ante Aioros, si su destino era vivir con la culpa del asesinato de un inocente así seria.

-Si su excelencia-

-¿Juras en el nombre de Athena ser fiel, mantener en silencio aquello que tus ojos han visto?

-Lo juro-

-¿Juras jamás revelar dicho secreto, inclusive dar tu propia vida? ¿Todo por el bienestar de la tierra, el Santuario y la humanidad?

-Lo juro – Shura se coloco de pie. Mirando fijamente a Aioros, quien se acerco para abrazarlo

-No aflijas tu corazón – la sonrisa llena de maldad de Aioros no era fácil quitarla, mientras la iris de sus ojos se volvió de un rojo mucho más intenso – Ha sido por el bien Shura, tu has cumplido tu deber. Recuerda esto ganamos justicia más rápidamente si hacemos justicia a la parte contraria. –Shura asintió rápidamente

-Tienes razón Aioros, no he cometido ningun crimen. Solo hice… Justicia – Aioros asintió mientras sonreía satisfecho. Que fácil fue manipular a Shura. Ahora debía acabar con un problema también mayor. Kanon

** ...CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Aclaratoria: La Frase: ****_Ganamos justicia más rápidamente si hacemos justicia a la parte contraria. Es una frase de Mahatma Gandhi, necesitaba una frase sobre justicia. Solo fue utilizada para la situación, cada quien le da la interpretación que desea, por eso la use para Aioros y su manipulación_**.


	5. Inevitable

Bueeenas! Tarde pero seguro!

Aqui esta este emocionante capitulo. Disfrutenlo

* * *

**Inevitable**

Todo le dolía, sentía muchas partes de su cuerpo estremecerse del dolor. Sobre todo en su pecho. Sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en millones de partes. Intentaba moverse pero esto era en vano está completamente rígido. Podía sentir que giraba su mirada a todos lados pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado: Negro. Capaz no podía ver, capaz estaba ciego, o lo habían obligado a perder el sentido de la vista.

De repente sintió un ataque de ansiedad, no podía ver nada no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Pero su mente viajo rápidamente

-¡KANON, ATHENA! – grito en silencio, con total desesperación sin entender nada del porqué pensó en aquellos nombres . Una ráfaga de Luz se expandió por el lugar.

-Saga de Géminis – Todo volvió a la claridad y su mente trabajo rápidamente. Saga estaba en algún lugar completamente desconocido. Había reconocido su nombre, porque así recordaba cuando estaba en el santuario. Nuevamente apareció el ataque de ansiedad, no estaba en el santuario estaba….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando centro su mirada en una llamarada morada que apareció frente a él. Una luz con esta tonalidad de color alumbro todo el lugar donde se encontraba. Saga detallo que el lugar donde parecía estar retenido era ¿una habitación? Tan solo había una ventana y una enorme esfera frente a el

-¿Qué.. que es esto? Se parece a…

-Bienvenido a mis dominios – Saga se centró en aquella llama morada que le había hablado. De ella salió un hombre realmente asombroso. Su espalda era ancha, piel pálida y ojos verdes, como un color esmeralda – Soy Hades, rey y soberano del inframundo. Estas aquí porque tu alma es pura sin resentimientos. Además tampoco tienes muchas opciones a donde podemos mandarte. Jamás permitiría que un alma este deambulando por la tierra.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –

-Cierto que hemos sellado partes de tus recuerdos – Hades se acercó con cautela a donde estaba Saga y con un chasqueo, la cara de terror apareció frente al caballero dorado - ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Qué me ha pasado? No entiendo lo de Aioros, Shura. Maldita sea Aioros – resoplo lleno de rabia

-Mira tus manos y pies. – Saga miro rápidamente, ese era el motivo por el cual no podía moverse. Estaba encadenado. El caballero miro rápidamente al Dios, quien de inmediato negó. -No puedo quitarlas caballero. No son impuestas por mí. Fueron impuestas por otra persona. Lee atentamente lo que dice en tus muñecas.

-ε_νοχή _– Leyó en Griego - ¿Culpa? Disculpa pero…

-Tu muerte caballero de Atena le pesa a alguien que has dejado en la tierra. A un ser que está haciendo mal sin querer hacerlo

-Aioros… - murmuro Saga haciendo que Hades asintiera.

-Solamente serás liberado cuando él pueda dejar libre esa culpa. De lo contrario puedes permanecer aquí, inclusive si aquella persona muere. El perdón no es tan sencillo

-Yo… Kanon ¿Qué sucedió…?

-Te he perdonado muchos caballero, en vista que ignoras mis normas. – Saga sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la frívola mirada del Dios – Como Dios del Inframundo, Rey y soberano se me está prohibido hacerme preguntas. Todo lo que yo decida es verídico, nadie puede desobedecerme. Sin embargo tengo tres jueces y dos consejeros que me facilitan el trabajo. Pero tu caballero – Hades esbozo una sonrisa – Yo preferí cuidarte y decidir tu destino en esta otra vida por mis propias manos. Esta esfera frente a ti te mostrara todo lo que deseas.

-Podría ver a Kanon, Atena e inclusive a Aioros si así lo deseo – Hades rio fuertemente. Fue una suposición más no una pregunta

-Aprendes rápido, caballero pero sí. Yo vendré a visitarte a veces. Antes de partir te tengo una advertencia

-La escuchare

-Sufrirás mucho, sobre todo por todo lo que veras. Pero si esto no se hacía así ustedes no aprenderían

-¿Qué quiere decir ?

-Te salve esta, la próxima me asegurare de que no te atrevas a preguntarme de nuevo – El cuerpo de Hades se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Saga. Necesitaba la convicción segura de saber cual seria la persona que quisiera ver. Pero el destino era muy amplio, quería ver a su hermano protegiendo a Atena pero no, el prefería ver otra cosa

-Aioros De Sagitario – frente a el apareció aquella imagen que le causo tanto dolor. Aioros contándole la verdad al pobre Shura quien había sido total y absolutamente manipulado

**Cabo Sunion**

**-**Esto no era parte del plan – murmuro Mu rápidamente. Los guardias se estaban acercando lentamente a ellos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban acorralados.

-Mu – el joven caballero miro a Kanon quien tenía su mirada concentrada en los guardias – Haz el muro de cristal

-Pero – protesto – No puedo hacerlo, aún es muy…

-HAZLO! – grito con desespero Kanon. Mu actuó rápidamente. El muro apareció frente a ellos, sin embargo aquella defensa estaba bastante débil.

-Idiotas – rio uno de los guardias. Con la lanza que tenía en su poder pudo atravesar el Muro de cristal, el cual reflejaba a Mu lleno de miedo y a Kanon calculando fríamente lo que iba a suceder – Ataquen! – ordeno el guardia mayor, llevándose una terrible sorpresa

-Pero?

-NO entiendo – dijo uno de los guardias. Detrás del muro de cristal no había nadie. Habían desaparecido. Sin darse cuenta, Mu y Kanon habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

-Sabía que eran unos inútiles – los guardias se voltearon a observar como Afrodita había aparecido detrás de ellos. Los guardias comenzaron a temblar al ver al caballero de oro con varias rosas en sus manos –

-Se lo pedimos señor – suplicaban los guardias. Afrodita con una sonrisa diabólica. Sin más que decir el joven caballero invoco su más fuerte ataque hacia los soldados.

-Eso no debías hacerlo – Cuando Afrodita volteo. Observo a su gran amigo DeathMask detrás de el - ¿Kanon?

-Huyo.

-Esto no debemos decirlo al patriarca

-¿Qué? Oye DM…

-tan solo hazme caso – ambos caballeros se miraron – Vamos, el patriarca nos solicita a todos.

**Santuario – Casa patriarcal**

Aioros sonreía exteriormente sobre lo sucedido. Tenía a Shura literalmente a sus pies. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento acerca de la actitud que había asumido el joven, de arrodillarse a llorar con un grado alto de desesperación. No se sentía mal ni culpable, al contrario sentía que todo aquello le causaba una enorme felicidad

-Que tanto lloras? – pregunto sonriente, extasiado de felicidad – Acaso te… - las puertas del salón abriéndose interrumpieron la siguiente frase del patriarca. Agradecido por la situación, Shura se percato que Aioros daba la espalda, pero sus ojos lloraron más al ver como aquella diminuta figura entraba al salón.

-No – murmuro para sus adentros – Tu…

-Shura ¿estas bien? – pregunto el niño

-Cierra la puerta – ordeno el patriarca. Para cuando el joven obedeció, Shura sintió más remordimiento para el fue completamente imposible no poder evitar aquella situación, maldijo tanto el momento en que su vida como caballero cambio tan drásticamente. Los ojos del niño estuvieron atento a lo que sucedía frente a él.

-Shura ¿Qué sucede? – el patriarca dio media vuelta frente al niño, quien al hacer contacto visual con el mayor soltó un grito de asombro, lleno de dolor. Obligándose a resistir que sus piernas flaquearan.

-A…a…a…i…i…i…- titubeaba el niño incapacitado de pronunciar el nombre

-Aioria, mi hermano – Aioros con los ojos rojo color sangre se acerco cuidadosamente ante su hermano. El niño aún estaba en un estado de shock, no podía creer que era su hermano el que lo abrazaba, el que lo tenía junto a él. Que él era el patriarca

-Tu… tú estabas muerto – comento en un hilo de voz que apenas fue escuchado. Aioros no dejaba de sonreír

-No mi pequeño y adorado Aioria – Aioros coloco sus manos en los hombros de Aioria y lo mira penetrantemente. No le había causado novedad que Aioria lo estuviera mirando con tanta determinación, con los ojos llenos de dolor –

-El patriarca Shion?

-Fue asesinado. Igual que Saga – el cuerpo de Aioria se estremeció completamente, un temblor lo recorrió.

-Que…quien…

-Quien? - el usurpador se burló – No te lo creerías – Aioria se tapó su boca con sus manos, Aioros rio fuertemente – Te diré la verdad porque más que tú te la mereces. Fingí mi muerte, porque a mí no me mato Saga y el mucho menos mato a Shion.

-Entonces… - cuando Aioros asintió, Aioria sintió su mundo decaer, si es porque Aioros lo estaba sosteniendo se hubiera dejado caer el suelo. Aquella escena era devastadora para los ojos del mundo. Inclusive para los de Shura que los quería a ambos como hermanos y por eso estaba tan dolido y le dolía más ver a Aioria lidiar con aquello –

-Yo Aioria, tu hermano mayor he matado a Shion y así mismo mande a matar a Saga por alta traición – el menor lloraba ahogadamente, gimoteaba, lagrimas gruesas rodaban por su mejilla – He matado a Shion bajo mis propias, manos y el – Aioria siguió la mano de su hermano cuando señalo a Shura – EL ha matado a Saga. Él es el culpable de la muerte de Saga

-No… Shura… - cuando Shura asintió, el grito desgarrador de Aioria fue tan brutal que hizo que algo dentro de Aioros despertara. Sentía como algo cambiaba dentro de el

-La elite dorada viene a reunirse – acoto Aioros – Deberán calmarse ambos

-¿Cómo… Como quieres que yo? – Aioria intentaba razonar entre las lágrimas, para él no había forma ni lógica que su hermano fuera un asesino solo por el poder, eso no formaba parte de su manera de pensar y razonar.

-Hazlo! – los ojos furiosos miraron a ambos jóvenes caballeros – Si ustedes no se calman, y no son capaces de guardar el maldito secreto soy capaz de asesinarlos – Tanto Aioria como Shura abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Un dolor punzante en el pecho ataco a Aioros, pero él debía mostrarse fuerte ante ambos – He matado a Shion con mis manos. Mi alma y manos ya están manchadas por la muerte. Que le sume dos más no cambiara nada. No me importa quienes sean. Inclusive si tu Aioria eres mi hermano. SI debo matarte para que guardes el secreto lo hare. – No había forma ni manera de explicar el dolor que estaba sintiendo Aioria ante aquella confesión, estaba siendo amenazado de muerte y por la persona que el más amaba y admiraba en el mundo. SU hermano

**Algún lugar de la tierra….**

Kanon sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, le había pedido a Mu que los tele transportara mientras el creaba una ilusión que los ayudara a escapar y salir sin ningún problema de aquella situación. Cuando pudo calmar la migraña terrible busco rápidamente a Mu con la mirada, el niño estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una cama con un paño frio en su frente, a su alrededor había manchas de sangre, eso provoco que Kanon se alarmara, aunque intento moverse no pudo el dolor de cabezas regreso, sintiendo miles de puntadas

-Quédate tranquilo – Kanon pudo observar como un adulto mayor se acercaba a el – Mu hizo un gran esfuerzo de su parte, es un niño pero le ha costado. Y tu dejaste mucho tiempo la ilusión, estas muy débil

-Viejo maestro – murmuro Kanon – Usted

-Necesito que te recuperes – el gemelo miro al anciano con cara de preocupación, el cual el mayor también tenía – Atena está en peligro

-¿De qué habla? – Kanon se sentó rápidamente sin importarle que aquella fuerza lo hiciera marearse. –

-Atena está en peligro. Irán a buscar al señor Kido para traerla. Esto se ha salido de control – Kanon miraba como en el rostro del viejo se veía la preocupación a lo incierto – Sabia que esto iba a tomar otro rumbo, creímos que iba a pasar lo mismo pero de diferentes perspectiva pero no fue así. Esto se nos fue de las manos y no hay manera de cambiarlo

-Maestro…

-Kanon – el viejo lo miro fijamente – Necesito que busques a Atena en unos días cuando te sientas mejor, esperando que no sea muy tarde. La traerás aquí. SI ella muere hemos hecho todo en vano – Kanon solamente asentía sin entender ninguna de las palabras del viejo maestro – Luego de que Atena esté aquí tu deberás marcharte y buscar asilo en otro lado. Deberás ir al Santuario de Poseidón.

-Pero…

-La integridad de Atena es importante si la traes aquí y tu estas aquí corremos un grave riesgo. Deberás esconderte pero tu vida está en peligro.

-Aioros.

-Sí, básicamente por él. Recuéstate por favor – El viejo maestro salió rápidamente dejando a un Kanon realmente confundido. Fuera de su casa el viejo miraba hacia el enorme y maravillado cielo azul oscuro. La noche estaba cayendo. Las estrellas empezaban a salir. Y para él le fue imposible no sentirse frágil – No pensamos en las consecuencias Atena, Shion Dioses. Creímos que sería la misma forma, pero no. Este giro del destino nos ha cambiado todo. Esta línea es más peligrosa. Esto debe acabar o más de un inocente morirá – el susurro de Dhoko era una plegaria a los Dioses el sabía que lo estaban escuchando pero bien sabía que tampoco ellos iban a cambiar. Esto de enseñarles a Saga y Aioros lo que significaba estar en los zapatos del otro les estaba jugando fuertemente, aquello no era solo una lección para ellos dos. Lo era para el mismo, inclusive Shion y Atena

**Santuario – Casa patriarcal**

Aioros cubría su rostro con la máscara del patriarca. Lamentaba que debía ocultar su identidad ante los demás, pero el tenía una imagen que guardar. Observo fijamente a Shura y Aioria quienes después de varios minutos se calmaron y lograron obtener la calma. Aquellos jóvenes aspirantes estaban frente a él, con altas expectativas de lo que serían sus órdenes, a pesar que el luto recorría sus corazones

-Caballeros – recito – Lamentemos la perdida de nuestros jóvenes Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis – Aioria y Shura se tensaron – y eso no paso por alto para Aioros, sabía que no iban a actuar ni hablar, pero más vale tenerlos bien vigilados – Sin embargo les vengo a notificar que he cambiado las reglas. Bien sabemos que fue Saga quien mato a Aioros – se oyeron varios murmuras – Así mismo les debo indicar que la muerte de Saga fue una pena. Ya que fue alta traición por atacarme a mí y a la bebe Atena. Antes de huir frente a mis ojos, mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente herido. Quiero pedirle perdón a todos ustedes porque a pesar que evite muchas cosas he fallado en algo

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto un joven de cabellos azules y ojos violeta.

-Caballero de Acuario, Camus te responderé. Saga se llevó a Atena para asesinarla – Aioros se notó como los ojos de Afrodita se abrieron llenos de asombro – Si Afrodita, Saga intento matar a Atena, cuando mi buen caballero Shura fue detrás de él. Lamentablemente la bebe ya había sido entregada a otra persona

-¿Quién? – pregunto el otro joven de ojos turquesa lleno de indignación

-Que la rabia no juegue contigo Milo de Escorpión. Les diré. Kanon el gemelo de Saga se ha llevado a Atena la cual se encuentra en cuidado de un señor mayor. – El cuerpo de Afrodita se tensó. El había guardado esa información el no había comunicado nada. "_Oculta tu mente del patriarca. Piensa en otra cosa"_ La voz de Shura retomo en su mente. De inmediato fijo su mente en otra cosa, menos en lo que debía ocultar, tal cual como lo había dicho DM – Lamentablemente no tengo más información al respecto – Afrodita respiro profundo igual que sus otros compañeros – SI conseguimos a la bebe el señor debe ser intocable. Ninguno deberá hacerle daño ya que es un juego en este asunto. En cuanto a Kanon…

-Haremos lo que nos pida – dijo el rubio de la elite, conocido como Shaka de Virgo –

-Deberán matarlo – el silencio se apodero de la Sala ante la orden del patriarca – Kanon de Géminis deberá ser asesinado por alta traición.

* * *

-¡NO- !Las cadenas del Infierno eran jaladas con brutalidad. Hades miraba con tanto asombro que era imposible no sentirse culpable e inclusive sentir lastima por el caballero de Géminis. Gritaba hasta quedar sin aliento, las lágrimas no cesaban, luchaba tanto por ser liberado pero no podría serlo. Saga estaba sufriendo ante lo que estaba observando, había visto a Aioros manipular a su hermano y a Shura, había visto como entraba en la mente de Afrodita con lo que el poder que el tanto buscaba en la biblioteca días antes del nombramiento del sucesor. Vio a Mu escapar con Kanon. Y Ahora miraba a Aioros amenazar a su hermano de traidor y merecedor de la pena de muerte. Pero lo que más rabia le causaba y no lograba entender como Aioros cuando todos se fueron cayó al suelo retirando su máscara y cubriendo las lágrimas en su rostro, no entendía porque lloraba después de que hacia todo aquello.

Estaba atados de manos sin saber qué hacer. Atena y su hermano corrían peligro, y él no podía ser nada, estaba atado bajo las cadenas de la culpa.

**...Continuara...**

* * *

Esto sera explicado más adelanto pero igual les adelanto... La tecnica que esta usando el patriarca (Aioros) esta usando una técnica vieja que se uso en los tiempos antiguos. Solo era utilizado cuando los caballeros violaban su voto de castidad. El patriarca se veía obligado en leer los pensamientos de los impuros. (Fuentes: ? solo es una idea mia igual que esta historia :D


	6. Dolor

**_Bueeeenas..! Que disfruten de la lectura._**

**_:D_**

* * *

…**Dolor…**

No habia palabras exactas para sentir y describir lo que estaba viviendo internamente Aioria. Nunca había imaginado que su hermano llegara a semejante acción, sabía que su hermano estaba estresado pero esto no era él. Estaba bajo tanta presión que sentía que no sabía qué hacer. Muchos iban a su alrededor sobre todo Shaka su gran amigo preguntándole que le estaba sucediendo pero él entre su mar de confusiones ignoro a sus interrogadores.

Por otro lado también se encontraba Shura, quien estaba acorralado por DM y Afrodita queriendo saber porque había que debían ocultar sus pensamientos del patriarca. Sin embargo el joven dorado seguía sumergido en todas los últimos acontecimientos, había matado a Saga por orden del patriarca, creyendo que era Shion, pero todo había salido a relucir hasta hace unos momentos. Todo era una farsa, había sido engañado y su conciencia cargaba una enorme dosis de culpabilidad. Aioros fue quien había matado el patriarca, el había matado a Saga sin necesidad y ahora Aioria también cargaba con aquella culpa innecesario. Shura miraba al pequeño, y su corazón se estremecía de dolor y sufrimiento. Hubiera preferido evitarle todo aquello, pero lamentablemente era inevitable

-Shura – Afrodita lo abordo nuevamente. Cuando Shura fijo sus ojos en su compañero se percató que estaba solo, sin su amigo DM - ¿Por qué…?

-Hace años, muchas generaciones atrás cuando algún caballero ocultaba alguna información del patriarca, este estaba en todo su deber de poder averiguarlo entrando en su mente, usando una técnica...

-Por eso…

-Por eso – prosiguió Shura antes de ser interrumpido – te pedí que guardaras tus memorias. El Patriarca leyó tus pensamientos. – Shura miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que más nadie pudiera oírlo – El Santuario están en crisis Afrodita, el patriarca ha cambiado. EL ataque a los pueblos es una muestra de aquello, lo de Kanon. La cosa no son así – Afrodita estudio la preocupación de su compañero – Debes, debemos. Unirnos, no podemos flaquear yo…

-Necesito que me respondas una cosa

-Qué?

-Kanon es culpable o no? – Ante esta pregunta Shura se devasto por completo, el caballero de piscis se asombró ante aquella debilidad. No pudo responder con palabras, simplemente gesticulo con su cabeza, negó. Saga no era el culpable pero ¿Quién era entonces?

-Yo… Debo ir con Aioria – dijo Shura. Afrodita quedo en total desconcierto, tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto. Sintió la presencia de DM que estaba junto a Aldebarán

-Mu ha desaparecido – dijo Aldebarán, tanto DM y Afrodita guardaron silencio al respecto -No estaba en la reunión, el patriarca me dijo que fuera directamente a hablar con Mu sobre lo sucedido. – Continuaron hablando por un rato, hasta que el joven de tauro se encamino hacia su casa. DM cruzado de brazos miraba a Afrodita que seguía desconcertado

-Que es lo que tanto piensas pececito?

-Por qué me dijiste en Cabo Sunion que…?

-Porque hay cosas que debemos ocultarlo. Cualquier cosa pueda ser usada en nuestra contra ¿Si el patriarca se hubiera enterado que vimos a Kanon huir y no dijimos nada? ¿Qué tu eres cómplice? Mataste a Soldados. ¿Qué crees…?

-Entendí el mensaje – acepto Afrodita. – Me preocupa Aioria, está demasiado vulnerable –

-Si yo tuviera un hermano mayor y me entero que es asesinado por alguien a quien admiro y forma parte de mi formación también estuviera en ese estado

-Sin embargo estas muy tranquilo - inquirió Afrodita, DM lo miro sonriendo irónicamente

-Te recuerdo que puedo ir al infierno y ver las almas cuando mueren – DM se fue rápidamente dejando a Afrodita con la duda de saber que puede saber DM, sin dejar de pensar en Shura y menos dejar a Aioria de un lado, era evidente su sufrimiento.

**Cinco Picos**

-Kanon, escúchame – Dhoko el viejo maestro intentaba razonar con Kanon aunque aquello era totalmente imposible – Estas herido, no has terminado de sanar…

-Maestro, la vida de Atena está en peligro

-Habrá guardias Kanon – dijo Mu, el gemelo miro al más pequeño del grupo - Aioros ya estará moviéndose, habrá que tener cuidado.

-Y tú debes regresar al Santuario Mu – los jóvenes miraron al viejo maestro

-¿Qué? No – se interpuso Kanon de inmediato – Mu me ha ayudado a escapar, y si algún guardia dio la alerta lo acusaran de traición y morirá.

-No – Dhoko rio con tranquilidad – Mu puede regresar a Jamar, tiene la excusa que el patriarca lo ha mandado a una misión. ¿Quién más sabe de la usurpación? – ambos negaron – Mu tiene la posibilidad de manipular a Aioros a su antojo, si este no quiere que su identidad sea revelada – ambos asintieron sonriendo. Un poco de tranquilidad entre tanta precaución – Así que podrá salir del Santuario las veces que lo desee.

-Eso nos da ventaja – dijo Mu – Pero Atena…

-Tengo una idea, pero déjame actuar Kanon.

-¿Qué hará?

-Iré con Poseidón

-¿QUE? No, no. No dejare de serle fiel a Atena por…

-Kanon escúchame bien – Kanon guardo silencio enseguida que el viejo maestro alzaba su voz – EL Dios de los mares nos hará ese favor, es más fácil que tu estés bajo un manto sagrado del Poseidón a que estés sin nada. Cuidaras a Atena pero antes de cuidarla debes cuidarte tú mismo también ¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida y la de Atena? – Kanon negó – Nos guste o no, además tu destino es ser un general marino

-Qué? – Kanon se quedó sin palabras, Mu fue el que soltó la pregunta, Dhoko simplemente asintió

-Lo sé. Y listo. En la luz del Día mientras Mu va al Santuario nosotros iremos a donde Poseidón – Ambos jóvenes dorados se miraron – No es prudente usar la armadura de Géminis si eso pensabas Kanon, no te voy a poner en una bandeja de plata ante Aioros. Mu ten cuidado. No me perdono que algo te pase – Mu asintió –

-Por mi maestro.

-Por Atena –

-Por Saga – concluyo Kanon mirando el atardecer

**Olimpo**

-A ver si entendí – decía Poseidón mientras se hacía rogar por su hermano Zeus – Me estas pidiendo que le dé al caballero de Atena un manto sagrado de mi propiedad para que la salve? – Zeus asintió – No lo hare

-Oh Vamos ¡ - suplico el supremo Dios

-Estas es una oportunidad en un millón! – dijo extasiado el Dios del Mar – Se dónde está Atena, puedo ir matarla y toda la tierra y humanidad…

-Ni se te ocurra – En ese instante Hades hacia su aparición – Si, una oportunidad en un millón que no tomaras. Este no es nuestro destino. Es el de otros. Además supremo inteligente ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Regresas al punto crítico matas a Atena y ya. – Poseidón permaneció en silencio mientras Hades lo reprendía –

-Dios Hades – El mencionado fijo su mirada en la del antiguo Patriarca. En los ojos del viejo se notaba la preocupación y angustia – Si no es mucha molestia y una ofende. Quisiera hablar sobre el caballero de Atena que está en sus dominios, Saga de Géminis.

-¿Qué desea saber?

-Como se encuentra, en todos los aspectos, física y emocionalmente

-Está muy mal, el dolor lo consume a cada instante. La única manera en la que logra estar tranquilo es cuando ve a Atena siendo cuidada por los humanos. Se altera y grita lleno de rabia y frustración ver en lo que está cayendo el santuario. Grita por Aioros y llora. Se preocupa por su hermano y por los otros caballeros dorados.

-así se encontraba Aioros? – pregunto Shion.

-Sí, ambos son santos muy fuertes. Pero no se puede comparar el dolor y el daño que ambos hicieron. Aioros veía el sufrimiento de su hermano menor. Ahora es el quien causa ese daño. Saga por su parte se nota más tranquilo, su gemelo también es más maduro. El santo de capricornio le toco fuertemente.

-¿Cree que han aprendido la lección?

-No lo suficiente – admitió Hades – Hay un punto en la historia, un momento crucial. Que es cuando será el momento de que todo regrese a la normalidad.

-Y Cuál es ese? – pregunto Shion.

-La muerte de Atena – El antiguo patriarca negó repetidas veces, no esperaba que esto fuera llegar tan lejos – Si patriarca, es en ese momento. Ambos sentirán el mismo dolor, la misma agonía.

-Es cuando ambos estarán realmente compenetrados el uno con el otro. – dijo Shion sumergido en su tristeza – No hay otra alternativa.

**Santuario**

El espejo reflejaba el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo. Cuando no hubo más nadie cerca, se encerró en la recamara del patriarca. Se desprendió de aquellos ropajes sagrados, lanzo la máscara que lo ocultaba lejos, donde no podía verla. Su rostro estaba húmedo de tanto llorar, de tantas lágrimas derramadas

-Este no soy yo – gimoteaba Aioros mientras se observaba con tanta determinación – Este no es mi rostro, no es mi carácter, este… - agarro sus cabellos con desesperación, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en millones de pedazos.

-_Vamos que tanto sufrimiento?_

_-_Quien está allí? – grito Aioros a la nada.

-_Estoy tan cerca de ti que ni puedes verme_

_-_Quien eres muéstrate- Ordeno, pero al instante de decir eso, Aioros fue obligado nuevamente a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su cuerpo se estremeció al verse nuevamente

-_Estoy dentro de ti – _Aioros negó rápidamente, pero el cambio era notorio. Pudo ver la diferencia de la iris de sus ojos, una era verdad la otra roja. Una parte de su cabellera era castaño oscuro, la otra era de color rojo, parecía bañada en sangre.

-Que. Qué. Que me haces?

-_Harás todo lo que te digas, todo lo que te haga. Eres y serás mi títere. Sin tu ayuda Aioros de Sagitario, el santuario no iba a ser mío. Tu sabes que hacer, como debemos actuar_

_-_No voy a ir detrás de Kanon! – grito desesperado – No pienso lastimar a más nadie – Aioros lucho por sacar aquel monstro que estaba dentro de el

-_Seguro? –_la voz rio tan fuerte que Aioros tuvo que paparse sus oídos – _Aioria y Shura no dirán lo mismo – _

_-_SAL DE MI CABEZA! – grito Aioros desesperado – No quiero seguir haciendo más esto… - por pura desesperación Aioros intento quitarse la vida por sus propias manos. Pero aquella voz lo detuvo

-_No, no es el momento. Aún nos falta mucho por hacer. Mañana debes buscar a Atena y matarla por tus propios medios. – _La voz rio a carcajadas y desapareció repentinamente. Aioros cayo devastado, golpeaba el piso con sus puños hasta sangrar, gritaba con tanto dolor que quien lo escuchara sentiría lo que era esta tortura. Se sentía miserable el tener que actuar sin propia voluntad. Había algo dentro de él que lo estaba obligando a hacer así. Esa voz, esa malvada voz era quien lo impulsaba la que lo obligaba. Lo torturaba internamente. Mientras el hacía por fuera todo lo que fuera beneficioso para el pero un mal para los demás su voz interior gritaba y lloraba sangre

Jamás se iba a perdonar lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora él no tenía control sobre el mismo. Quería ser patriarca y lo había logrado. Quería el santuario lo había logrado, ahora solo faltaba….

-NO! – grito mientras apretaba con fuerza sus cabellos. Temblaba y sudaba cada vez que luchaba para que aquella voz y fuerza se apoderaran de él. Pero cada día aquello era imposible. Miro sus manos llenas de Sangre y le fue inevitable no poder sonreír. Se levantó y se vivió a mirar al espejo. Sus ojos eran rojos nuevamente y sus cabellos ahora eran de un fuerte color escarlata – Así estoy mejor – se dijo a si mismo mientras tocaba sus facciones y eliminaba cualquier rastro de sangre. Su corazón se estremecía cuando miraba ese reflejo. Porque el verdadero Aioros se estaba ocultando y se iba extinguiendo poco a poco.

**Casa de Leo**

-No puedo vivir con esto – dijo Aioria en lágrimas, sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus rodillas. Shura lo veía aguantando tantas lagrimas que quería derramar – No… No quiero seguir Shura.

-Shhh Aioria – Shura se acercó aún más y peinaba con sus manos el cabello de Aioria – no digas eso, aun te queda mucho por el cual.

-¿QUE MUCHO? ¡¿QUE?! – Grito el niño desesperado – Si no logro una calma voy a morir, y él me va a matar ¡Mi hermano! Me. Me… . Shura se acercó y abrazo a Aioria con toda la calma que podía transmitirle, Aioria lloraba en el pecho del dorado – Me va a matar, no soy fuerte

-Claro que si- intento decir Shura con todo el entusiasmo que podía fingirle, todo para hacerlo sentir mejor – Eres el león dorado tu…

-No Shura – negó el niño – No soy capaz. No se por cuanto…

-Claro que si- interrumpió Shura – No te rindas – le suplico – No ahora Aioria… No ahora – estas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro

**_...Continuara..._**


	7. Desesperanza

**Perdonen la tardanza! **

**Disfruten del siguiente capitulo :)**

* * *

_**...Desesperanza...**_

Afrodita se encontraba arrodillado frente al sumo sacerdote, obedeciendo las advertencias de DM y Shura de mantener su mente cerrada para que el Lider de la elite dorada no entrara en su mente y viera sus profundos secretos. El mas que todos visualizaba todo a su alrededor, si, bien era cierto que el patriarca habia cambiado, se conocia y por experiencia que era alguien comprensivo, amable y bondadoso, ahora todo habia cambiado. Era cruel, deshonesto y hasta despiadado con algunos ciudadanos. El sabia porque habia sido llamado, le habian encomendado seguir a Kanon y encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion, sin embargo un guardia del Santuario de menor rango lo delato, y ahora debia pagar las consecuencias.

-Afrodita de Piscis...

-Se porque me ha llamado Sumo

-Si? - pregunto con cierto tono de Ironia que hizo molestar a Afrodita - Si es asi. Sabes lo que deseo.

-Quisiera que usted mismo me dijera especificamente que es lo que quiere - La mirada del caballero dorado se fijo en la mascara del patriarca - Y asi cumplir con sus deseos.

-Necesito que vayas a una misión. Y busques al señor a quien Kanon entrego aquella bebe.

-Si ponticife.

-Es necesario que me traigas esa bebe. Si hay mucha resistencia del señor y algun allegado, los matas - Los ojos de Afrodita mostraron asombro - Igual la bebe.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿La bebe debo asesinarla?

-De eso me encargo yo - setencio el Patriarca - Esta noche vas a partir.

-Entendido - el caballero dorado hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Meditando lo que iba a hacer y como lo iba a hacer. Cuando las puertas del recinto patriarcal fueron cerradas, Aioros se despojo de su mascara. Miro su reflejo en ella, la mitad de su cabello y rojo seguian de color rojo escarlata. Y su otra mitad ojos verdes y cabellos marrones.-

-_No debes confiar en el. No hara un buen trabajo -_Aioros movio su cuello hacia la derecha e izquierda, se sentia pesado, estresado. Llevo sus manos para masajear los hombros.

-Si, yo lo seguire

-_Muy bien! Estas aprendiendo. Recuerda..._

_-_Si, me pondre una tunica negra. Que me cubra completamente. Dare la orden que no deben molestarme, estare indispuesto.

-_Estoy orgulloso de ti. - _La risa de Ares atormentaba los oidos de Aioros. Hace dias que el joven habia dejado de pelear contra el Dios, ahora Ares tenia a su disposicion totalmente el cuerpo y mente de Aioros.

**Cinco Picos**

Dhoko estaba ansioso por lo que hara Kanon, tanto el como Mu estaban consciente de que esa noche habria un enfrentamiento entre Kanon y algun miembro de la orden dorada cuidado y no era el mismo Aioros que se apareceria. Mu habia sido buen informante, estaba trabajando como espia para ayudar a el viejo maestro y Kanon con aquella misión.

-Oyeme bien Kanon - el joven presto atención - Cerca de donde vive el Señor Kido hay un rio ¿Cierto? - El joven asintio - Tu solo deberas correr y saltar hasta alli.

-Como sabemos viejo maestro que el emperador de los mares nos va a ayudar?

-Confias en mi?

-Si maestro,

-Entonces Confia en que el los va a ayudar De antemano te advierto, no te asombres. Puede que la apariencia de Poseidon te impresione

-No me diga que es un niño - Aunque Kanon dejo libre una sonrisa burlona, el viejo Maestro estaba serio, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron Kanon trago grueso - Entonces si es un niño

-Asi es.

-Perfecto. Ahora de niñero

-No rezongues! - Regaño Dohko. Luego de repetir las indicaciones de lo que debian hacer. Kanon rechazo las armas de la armadura de Libra. No queria entrometer mucho al viejo maestro en eso. Cuando el atardecer empezaba a Caer Kanon con ayuda de Mu se teletransporto hacia la Mansion Kido. Mu regresaria al santuario. Debian ganar ventajas. Dhoko miro a los cielos y rezo a Athena y a los Dioses, para que esta misión se llevara a cargo. No podia negarlo, estaba nervioso por lo que podia suceder.

**Atlantida**

Como bien habia acordado con sus hermanos, Poseidon esperaba impaciente el momento oportuno para poder interceder, Debia adaptarse que ahora era un niño nuevamente y aunque no lo pareciera, su destino tambien estaba por cambiar, el no lucharia en contra de Athena si no a favor. De el dependian muchas cosas. La primera era la vida de Athena, y con ella la de Kanon. No podia negar que el habia sido de gran ayuda, y un gran maestro. Ahora todo dependia de el, de esa ayuda y esa misión. El Joven Poseidon se levanto de su asiento y camino para recorrer sus templos, alli estaban los pilares con las escamas, quienes aguardaban a su nuevo portadores

-Kanon esta sin armadura. Vaya esto es un destino que ni el mismo se iba a salvar - sonrio mientras su mente viajaba en los recuerdos. Corrio rapidamente al pilar del Oceano Atlantico Norte, donde residia la Escama del Dragon Marino. Agitado el Joven Dios, poso sus manos en la Armadura, tratando de calmarse y concentrarse -Es hora de despertar Dragon Marino - la escama empezo a vibrar. Cuando fuera el momento justo la escama partiria a su portador

**Mansión**** Kido/Fundación Graude**

El viejo Mitsumatsa Kido, le preparaba con rapidez un bolso con todas las cosas de bebe que Kanon seguramente necesitaria. El viejo le habia relatado que habia visto la batalla de Ambos caballeros Dorados, y recordaba a Kanon ya que el le habia encomendado a la bebe que el habia llamado Saori.

-Ojala las circunstancias fueran otras - comento Kanon apenado

-Joven, no se preocupe. Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte.

-Muchas Gracias señor,yo...- en ese instante el silencio reino entre ellos. Tatsumi quien ayudaba al señor Kido y cargaba a la Bebe guardo silencio. La bebe movia sus manos con mucho agite. - Llegaron - murmuro Kanon. No hubo tiempo para que el Señor Kido corriera junto A Tatsumi a esconderse. El brillo Dorado ilumino toda la casa, Kanon se coloco enfrente, el sonido del taconeo se fue intensificando, el sonido de la armadura y el inmenso poder se expandio por el lugar. El suspiro y el terror invadio a los demas. Athena habia fijado sus ojos en el caballero que estaba alli enfrente. Su mirada estaba lleno de dolor, de dudas, arrepentimientos -

-El... el es? - pregunto Tatsumi

-El es Doceavo caballero dorado. Afrodita de Piscis. -

-Gracias por la presentación Kanon. Que bueno fue encontrarte. No lo esperaba.

-Yo si. Sabia que vendrias. Lastima que me he tardado si no no me hubieras encontrado.

-Vamos a ahorrarnos el mal rato. Sabes a que he venido.

-Vienes para hacerle un favor al usurpador del Santuario. El Asesino de mi hermano.

-Tu hermano, mato a Aioros. Fue un traidor. Su sed de ambición pudo mas. Saga no merece ni merecera ser caballero dorado el... - Las palabras fueron selladas debido al golpe en la cara que recibio por parte de Kanon, quien se mostro totalmente indignado. Sentia la sangre como salia de su boca

-Estas equivocado, Shura mato a mi hermano por ordenes del usurpador. Si has venido aqui a hacerme cambiar de opinion estas equivocado. -Afrodita miro a Kanon con furia en sus ojos. - Y si debo ir a hacerle compañia a mi hrmano, por salvar la vida de esta bebe lo hare. - El caballero Dorado regreso el golpe a Kanon, quien facilmente pudo esquivarlo

-Esa niña. Debe. Morir - La niña se estremecio, Tatsumi se aferro mas a ella. Kanon sentia el pecho subirle y bajar de la impotencia.

-Ella es la reencarnación de Athena. No puede matarla- intento razonar el Viejo Kido. Con tan solo levantar su mano. Afrodita lanzo una rafaga de viento que iba directo al viejo y a su mayordomo, por suerte Kanon estaba enfrente para poder frenar el ataque. - Kanon.

-Ya lo he dicho Afrodita. No dejare que le hagas daño - Ambos cosmos se alzanron de igual manera. Sin embargo el de Kanon era mas poderoso, pero tenia una desventaja su cuerpo estaba descubierto. Afrodita tenia una armadura y el no.

* * *

Saga observaba todo, no dejaba de ver a su hermano, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de Athena. Para el tener calma Saga miraba a Athena lo feliz que era bajos los cuidados del señor Kido. Ahora estaba angustiado. Era Kanon quien estaba a escasosmomentos de iniciar una batalla. ¿Como haria parasalir vivo de alli? ¿Como haria para salvar a Athena? ¿A donde se esconderian?

-Kanon - susurro Saga. Hades observaba al alma prisionera. No sabia quien habia sufrido entre los dos. Recordaba a Aioros hacer exactamente lo mismo que Saga, observar a su hermano y observar a Athena. Ares sabia de todo esta desajuste. Eso era algo que ni los mismos Dioses tenian bien controlado, Ares quien ya sabia como habia sucedido todo anteriormente se estaba asegurando de darles a entender quien seria el nuevo protector de la tierra, si los caballeros o la misma Athena no tomaba sus acciones rapidamente. Mientras tanto Zeus debia estar concentrado en controlar a su propio hijo

* * *

**Mansion Graude**

La desventaja que tenia Kanon era terriblemente notoria. Sin embargo el estaba dispuesto a dar hasta la ultima gota de sudor por salvar a quien este en riesgo. Aunque Afrodita no peleaba expulsando todo su poder a la maxima potencia todos sus golpes eran acertados, aunque tenia buenos reflejos la ventaja era notoria. El estaba descubierto ante golpes y ataques.

-Afrodita - nombro realmente cansado de seguir una pelea que no tendria ningun sentido - Nuestra pelea no tiene ningun sentido, debes entender que... - el grito de la bebe hizo que Kanon voltera y centrara su mirada en el viejo y su mayordomo. Apreto sus puños con tanta fuerza que creyo por un momento que estaban sagrando. - ¡ESTO ES UN JUEGO SUCIO! - le grito. El joven ni se inmuto. Varias enredaderas venenosas rodeaban a Athena y a los otros humanos. Las matas cada vez se iban acercando cada vez mas y mas - DETENLAS

-No - ambos se miraron nuevamente - Debo llevarme a la bebe. Y no me va a importar tener que matarte ni inclusive a ellos

-RAZONA! - El puño dorado que golpeo a Afrodita le habia dolido como nunca, sintio como la sangre salia de su boca - Te estan utilizando. Sabes que vas a lograr con esto? La muerte, no de ellos la tuya propia. Piensa en ti, en tus amigos. En todos los de la orden.

-Esto es... Son ordenes Kanon ¡NO ENTIENDES! - Las rebeldes lagrimas traicionaron el autocontrol del Caballero - Yo se de todo lo que me hablas DM me lo advirtio.

-Que?

-El lo sabe. Todos los sabemos. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo debemos continuar. Por que... -Las palabras y confesiones de Afrodita continuaron. Kanon habia olvidado por tan solo un instante que aquel joven solo tenia doce años. Mas alla de su inmenso poder y del nivel de madurez que poseia eso eran ambos. Jovenes. La hierba se iba alejando todos los hombres se relajaron. Kanon dejo libre un suspiro sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo habia visto algo moverse.

Aioros miraba aquella escena. Asi que DM sabia todo. Era evidente, el se trasladaba con suma tranquilidad entre el mundo de los vivos y muertos. Ahora que habia escuchado todo de los labios de Afrodita sabia que algo dentro de el estaba creciendo. Su lado maligno hacia planes terriblemente macabros. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo Ares y el estaban de acuerdo en algo. Iban a tomar justicia por sus propias manos. Sin embargo Afrodita estaba cediendo.

-Recuerdo haber leido algo sobre la manipulación de la mente - murmuro para si mismo Aioros. Se movio con agilidad, estaba buscando un lugar perfecto, entre la noche no podria ser visto. Afrodita lloraba y Kanon no podia salir de su asombro. Era el momento adecuado. Con tan solo alzar las manos y señalar a Afrodita una rapida rafaga dorada salio de el.

El Descuido se pagaba realmente rapido. No supo que paso ni en que momento, pero los ojos de Afrodita habian cambiado la misma rafaga roja que habia visto una vez en Aioros lo vio ahora en Afrodita. Aquella mirada, habia cambiado las lagrimas fueron desechadas rapidamente. Los gritos de los demas no se hicieron esperar. La rafaga de golpes que recibio Kanon eran mortales, dificil de poder evitar en un momento. EL cosmos dorado lo envolvio.

-Afrodita... - susurro mirando todo a su alrededor. Millones de Rosas negras habian aparecido y lo estaban rodeando.

-Lo lamento - la voz de Afrodita habia cambiado. Aioros sonreia a lo lejos. Las rosas negras danzaban alrededor de Kanon. - Pero ellos no daran tantos problemas como los daras tu. Ordenes son ordenes y tu debes morir - el pecho de Kanon se inflo, volteo a mirar a Athena, sintio la tristeza invadirle la niña revoloteo los brazos al aire. Kanon dejo librar sus lagrimas.

-No morire en vano Afrodita - cuando cerro los ojos, alzando ambos sus cosmos aun sabiendo solo uno era el perdedor. Con aquel grito de ferror y lleno de decision las Rosas Pirañas estremecio a todos los presentes. Athena lloraba mientras el viejo Kido la acunaba. Kanon cerraba los ojos y miraba todas y cada una de los rosas negras venir hacia el. Su muerte habia estado mas proxima de lo que el se imaginaba. EL viejo maestro debia actuar bajo sus propios medios.

El ya no podia salvar a Athena.

El ya no podia salvar el honor de su hermano.

EL ya no podia hacer muchas cosas.

-Perdoname... Athena - Un gran suspiro salio de Kanon. El ultimo...

**...Continuara... **


	8. Remordimiento

**BUEEENAAAAS! VOLVI! Mis musas estaban de vacaciones. ¿Que les puedo decir?**

**Recuerden que la historia se basa en una linea temporal diferente donde todo pasa al contrario y de diferente manera. Algunos conscientes de lo que sucede y otros no. Sugerencia: Leer el Cap 1 de nuevo xD**

**Recordemos que Saint Seiya pertenece al gran Masami Kurumada, a mii solo me pertenece mi imaginación e ingenio **

**Disfruten!...**

* * *

**_...Remordimiento..._**

Julián solo, o Poseidón. Estaba frustrado, odiaba que debiera ser niño de nuevo y no tener la máxima habilidad para usar sus poderes, odiaba su cuerpo humano. Odiaba las condiciones que le fueron impuestas. De alguna manera el también quería que las cosas cambiaran, que todos aprendieran la lección, inclusive él la estaba aprendiendo.

Se canso, simplemente dejo de luchar, la armadura de Dragón Marino no reaccionaba ante las peticiones del Dios. Ni el mismo sabían él porque

-Que sea tu voluntad Armadura – le hablo mientras dejaba un suspiro de frustración – Iré yo mismo a buscar a Athena y Traerla sana y salva. Porque esta es mi misión, como Dios de los mares. – cuando sintió que había encontrado el camino, creyendo que era el mismo el que debía salvar a su sobrina. Se sintió Poderoso, y toda aquel inmenso poder lo envolvió, miro hacia el horizonte, el pilar principal también estaba siendo iluminado por un cosmos dorado – Acaso…?

**Mansión Kido**

Athena grito desesperada, estaba viendo como Kanon era Atacado. Gritaba y lloraba mientras veía el sufrimiento que ambos caballeros estaban teniendo allí frente a ella. Aun cuando Kanon esperaba el ataque, sentía que algo lo había detenido. Cuando por fin decidió abrir sus ojos, vio a la pequeña Athena abrazada a su pierna, enseguida miro al Señor Kido y a su mayordomo. Ambos entendieron aquella señal, era hora de que ambos se fueran corriendo y ocultarse y eso exactamente fue lo que sucedió.

-Athena – susurro Kanon

-Im…Imposible – murmuro Afrodita. El caballero se quedo anonadado ver como el cosmos de aquella bebe se había expandido por breves segundos. Cuando Kanon miro fijamente a su oponente se percato que quien lo había salvado, había sido nada más y nada menos que el tridente de alguna armadura. Otro objeto había cubierto sus espaldas

-Saga – murmuro, tomando a la Diosa en sus brazos, quien empezó a quedarse dormida. La Armadura de Géminis había aparecido a sus espaldas para que las rosas no lo lastimaran y al frente de él, estaba el Tridente del Dios de los Mares

-Maldición – murmuro Aioros mirando la escena desde lejos. –Maldito Saga, Maldito Poseidón – se envolvió entre la capa y se escondió entre las sombras era hora de tomar medidas extremas. La lluvia empezó a caer, Kanon sintió como el tridente le trataba de comunicar algo. Pudo percatarse que el señor Kido y su mayordomo habían abandonado el lugar, agradecía que estuvieran vivos y Afrodita no los hubiera lastimado. Aun así, sentía la presencia de alguien más, en las sombras alguien se ocultaba. Había sentido esa presencia con anterioridad.

-Co…como? – titubeo Afrodita retrocediendo su ataque – Acaso… - Kanon puso a Athena en un lugar seguro, la bebe agito sus manos y dedicándole una mirada de preocupación –

-Estaré bien – El joven se percato de que la nena estuviera en un lugar seguro. Se acerco a la armadura de Saga y sonrió con nostalgia – gracias hermano. Pero protege a la bebe. – La pandora box de la armadura apareció y Kanon la coloco cerca de la bebe. – Afrodita, no fracasare en esta misión. Si eres obediente y sabio te recomendare que te alejes de acá.

-A que te refieres? –

-Estas siendo manipulado, alguien quiere acabar con esta bebe. Acabas de sentir su poder es Athena. El patriarca no es el verdadero, es un usurpador.

-Un Usurpador? –

-Date cuenta que… ¡CUIDADO! – grito Kanon alarmando al más joven caballero. Ambos dieron un paso atrás para esquivar el ataque que había salido de la nada. El joven Afrodita no entendía nada. Estaba aterrado y realmente confuso. Una sombra, o lo que parecía ser un espectro apareció aplaudiendo, su paso era lento pero seguro. Solo su presencia inspiraba temor. La intuición de Kanon había acertado con quien era la presencia que había sentido – Bastardo – rugió

-Vaya, si nos volvemos a encontrar. Traidor – la risa burlona apareció de aquel manto negro. – Afrodita has sido un inútil –

-Señor…yo…yo…-

-NO LE CREAS! – Grito Kanon – Eres un bastardo. Usas a los demás como tus subordinados del mal. Esta es una pelea que no ganaras. – aunque su contrincante rio con sus palabras, prefirió dejarlo pelear solo. Estaba cerca y su objetivo era otro. Alzo su mano y una luz de energía se centro en alguien más

-NO – grito Afrodita. Colocándose frente a Kanon y la bebe – No sé qué pasa. Pero algo dentro de mi me pide que defienda a esta bebe. Perdóneme Patriarca pero no puedo permitir que ataque a esta bebe

-Afrodita. Retírate. Esta bebe traerá destrucción más adelante. Este a quien defiendes es un traidor que alzo su mano en contra mía y de la bebe Athena que descansa en el Santuario.

-Yo…

-Afrodita – susurro Kanon –

-Vete Kanon. Yo. Yo vi todo. Vi cuando hablaste con el viejo, por eso esta misión era sencilla para mí. EL patriarca sabe que había ocultado de tu escape, de quien te ayudo. Fui yo quien mate a los guardias. Justificando que habías sido tú y habías logrado escapar. DM me lo advirtió. La muerte de Saga me había dolido en el alma y estaba dispuesto a vengarla, hasta que vi la armadura protegerte.

-Te arrepentirás – dijo la otra voz

-Seré castigado honorablemente Patriarca. Porque mi silencio salvara vidas. HUYE KANON – sin más que pedir, Kanon cargo a la bebe tomo el tridente y la pandora box y huyo lo más lejos posible. No quiso mirar atrás para no arrepentirse. Confiaba y rezaba en que Afrodita saliera vivo de allí. Sostenía con fuerza a la bebe, quien lloraba en esos momentos. Los ojos de Kanon se llenaron de lágrimas, apenas sintió los gemidos de dolor de Afrodita. Enfrentarse a Aioros en ese estado de maldad, con todo el enorme poder que poseía era una osadía. Si, aquella presencia era Aioros, el mismo Aioros que lo había mandado a matar en el Santuario, el que ordeno la muerte de su hermano. El usurpador.

Aunque la batalla estaba favorecida al contrincante, Afrodita no dio rodilla en tierra jamás, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Había revelado todo ante al patriarca. Aunque aquello fuera una muerte segura, debido a que sería encerrado en Cabo Sunion por su osadía de enfrentar al líder de los caballeros dorados, no iba a flaquear, no iba a dejar de luchar. EL daría todo lo que fuera posible, así fuera su último aliento. Porque estaba en el reaccionar así.

La paciencia de Aioros se había agotado, no quería juegos no quería más pequeños golpes. Era hora de actuar y dar el golpe severo. Sin embargo la pelea en su interior por quien dominaba a quien era más fuerte que la que libraba contra Afrodita. Sin embargo una fue la que gano esta vez. O eso creyó

En un momento de descuido por parte del joven caballero de piscis fue la perdición para él. Las manos de su oponente envolvieron su cuello comenzando a ejercer cierta fuerza para cortar la respiración del caballero que tenía en frente. Afrodita muy mal herido luchaba por contener y mantener en sus pulmones el aire para intentar sobrevivir. Cuando finalmente fijo su mirada en su oponente, las lágrimas no tardaron en desbordarse rápidamente, confundido el joven de 12 años no entendía que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

-A...A...Aioros - susurro. Ambas miradas por fin se habían encontrado. Los ojos celestes de Afrodita y los Verde Oliva de Aioros llenos de lágrimas, sufrimiento, dolor y agonía. Había jurado que él estaba muerto, que peleaba contra el patriarca. Él, no entendía nada – Suéltame - suplico

-No puedo. Algo mayor que yo me controla. No sé porque me haces esto ¡POR QUE! - grito desesperado, luchaba por dejar libre a Afrodita y dejarlo vivir, sin embargo Ares no accedía, por el contrario apretaba aun más fuerte.

-_Ese es tu gran sueño, pero lamento informarte que no cumplo deseos. - _la risa malvada estremeció el interior de Aioros.

-Que...

-Afrodita, yo. Soy un cobarde - admitió entre gemidos -

-Lucha Aioros...

-NO PUEDO! - grito Aioros a Afrodita - No soy fuerte, no puedo serlo más. Primero Saga, luego Kanon. Shura y Aioria a todos los he lastimado. Por favor Afrodita - suplico Aioros - libérame de este sufrimiento - el agarre en el cuello del pisciano se aflojo levemente, haciendo que Afrodita respirara agitadamente - Hazlo mientras lucho contra lo que me domina.

-Aioros...

-MATAME! - volvió a gritar desesperado - NO ENTIENDES MI SUFRIMIENTO. LIBERAME DE ESTE MAL. TE LO SUPLICO

-No puedo matarte - admitió Afrodita - Eres un...

-No soy Nadie del que recuerdes. En mis manos... Mis manos están llenas de sangre, traición. - Afrodita cayó al suelo justo cuando Aioros por fin pudo liberarlo, sintió el ardor en su cuello y lo toco rápidamente mientras agradecía por el Aire que entraba en sus pulmones. El joven estaba concentrado en la agonía de Aioros, quien había caído arrodillado, se podía ver como sus venas se habían exaltados y sus músculos se tensaban - Hazlo, Afrodita. Hazlo ahora - suplico nuevamente con calma

-Aioros, se que aun hay bondad e inocencia

-INOCENCIA? - grito Aioros mirando a su compañero con lagrimas suplicante. - Mate al patriarca Shion - Afrodita hubiera deseado tener un lugar donde agarrarse ante tal declaración - Fue el día de la elección del sucesor. Yo lo mate ¡YO! Dijo que Saga no habría dudado en matarlo. Yo estaba frente a él. Cuando dijo eso, algo dentro de mí enfureció y atravesé mi flecha por su cuello. Luego vino Saga

-Tu...

-Lo acuse de traidor. Obligue a Shura a matarlo. ¡Manipule a Shura! El cuerpo sin vida de Shion estaba cubierto con mi capa. Shura cuando llego y miro el cuerpo...

-Creyó que eras tú - razono Afrodita

-Si - admitió Aioros llorando - Shura fue el que mato a Saga porque yo se lo pedí. Luego vino Kanon... Oh Dios Athena perdóname! - agonizo Aioros - Me descubrí ante Shura, y mi hermano a Aioria. Les hice entender que no había muerto y yo era el culpable de todas esas muertes. ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Porque tienen tendencia de muerte. Amenace a mi hermano de muerte si llegaba decir quién era el patriarca. Si me delataba.

-Qué? Acaso tu...

-Si, condene a mi propio hermano a la muerte. Si hablaba moría en mis manos. No tenía la duda que era capaz de hacerlo. Kanon también sufrió. La bebe que llevaba Kanon en sus manos era la mismísima Athena, al reencarnación. TE manipule también Afrodita para que acabaras con ambos. He hecho mucho daño.

-Casi matas a esa bebe. - exclamo asombrado - Si hubieras matado a esa bebe.

-Hubiera tenido el... el... MATAME! - Grito una vez más, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos al caballero, colocando su frente justo en los pies de Afrodita - HAZLO AHORA! MATAME. LIQUIDAME. NO PUEDO VIVIR CON TODO ESTO.

-Aioros -

-¡HAZLO AFRODITA! LIBERAME DE ESTA CONDENA. - Afrodita no podía creer lo que había escuchado. No sabía cómo sería capaz de matar a Aioros, el mismo que lo había aceptado como caballero, el que le había dado la oportunidad. - Afrodita, ¡POR...FAVOR! - gimió Aioros una vez más. Cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza sus puños, Afrodita concentro su cosmos en aquel golpe, certero, directo al corazón. Donde no tendría salvación. Estaría actuando en contra, muy mal, pero a su vez estaría bien, recuperaría el honor de los asesinados injustamente, del sometimiento y del silencio obligado de unos cuantos. Lo comprendía el futuro estaba en sus manos. De alguna u otra manera. Decidido a actuar, Afrodita escucho unas fuertes carcajadas, se fijo que era el mismo Aioros quien se reía

-Aioros... - cuando ambos se miraron. El pisciano se dio cuenta que la iris de los ojos de Aioros habían cambiado, no eran verde oliva, eran rojo. Rojo Sangre, su cabello castaño se tiño de rojo también. Su aura había cambiado.

-Sabes demasiado Santo de Athena - el temor se apodero de Afrodita, aun más teniendo a un perfecto desconocido a sus pies, el cual rápidamente fue envuelto por un cosmos fuerte y agresivo. El caballero dio un paso atrás - Oh no, no tienes a donde huir - dijo, aquella voz no pertenecía a Aioros, pertenecía a alguien más. - Sabes demasiado Afrodita de Piscis, demasiado para mi gusto. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en el rostro de Aioros.

**CASA DE ACUARIO**

DM había accedido a cuidar a los pequeños Caballeros Dorados, en vista de la ausencia que había en la sala patriarcal. Camus de Acuario tenia la tarea junto a su amigo Milo de Escorpio de leer las estrellas, eran una actividad frecuente que hacían con el patriarca, lamentablemente para Camus y Felicidad para Milo estas actividades habían sido re-programadas constantemente. Sin embargo DM saco una bondad dudosa para los pequeños, en que terminaran sus actividades y se colocara al día

-Hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Camus mirando a través del Telescopio - Cuando una constelación se esta apagando es debido a...?

-Muerte - dijo Milo aburrido mientras jugaba con el casco de su armadura - La extinción de una constelación por lo general deriva a la muerte de su portador.

-Como sabes eso? - pregunto DM

-Mi padre me lo decía constantemente - admitió Milo - En este caso las constelaciones desaparecen ante nuestros ojos sagrados nada más. Es decir, la constelación está ligada a la armadura y el portador, si este...

-Si, ya entendimos Milo. Hablas mucho... - dijo Camus

-Aja pero cual constelación desaparece?

-Piscis. Pero es raro - acoto Camus - acabo de ver a...

-HEY DM! - grito Milo - que raro. Porque habrá salido corriendo?

**Mansión Kido**

El cuerpo sin vida de Afrodita permanecía allí frente a Aioros, quien creyó que tenia la lucha ganada contra Ares. Sin embargo el Dios fue más fuerte evidentemente, domino músculos y fuerza de Aioros, al cual tomo como títere. Sin tomar su conciencia, hizo ver a Aioros a través de sus manos y ojos como asesinados a su propio amigo, compañero y pupilo, con tan solo un golpe certero en la manzana de Adán, y la vida de Afrodita se había extinguido.

-No - susurraba Aioros, ahora libre de controlar su cuerpo - Dios Mío... Afrodita

-_No me creías capaz? Vamos Santo de Athena. Esto no es nada_

_-_Eres perverso

-_Gracias por el alago. Vamos vive tu duelo. Tengo cosas que hacer_ \- Aioros tomo en sus brazos a Afrodita, lo acuno en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando con todo el dolor que se le era permitido su cuerpo explotar. Maldecía horrores, se maldecía. Pedía a los Dioses que su sufrimiento acabara más temprano que tarde. Los ojos de Afrodita seguían abiertos, tenían el reflejo del sufrimiento vivido por el caballero.

**_...Continuara..._**

* * *

**Soy mala, lo se... ****¿Que habra pasado con Kanon y Athena?. ¿Que reacción habra tenido Shion, DM y Saga con esta inesperada muerte?. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente Capitulo. **

:D


	9. Desolación

**Bueeenaas! Perdonen la demora...**

**Disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

_**...Desolación...**_

**INFRAMUNDO**

-NO. NO MALDITO HIJO DE...

-Que fue eso? - pregunto un joven de cabellos grises que caminaba cerca de las celdas - Acaso ha sido el alma presa?

-Así es Minos - comento el otro joven de cabellos mostazas - Al parecer ha habido una muerte más.

-Pero va a romper las cadenas Radamanthys - comento el otro mirando la escena de furia del alma presa-

-No lo creo, son las cadenas más fuertes que Hefestos en los tiempos mitológicos forjo - las cadenas dejaron de sonar y aquella alma dejo de gritar. Ahora se escuchaba respirar, rápidamente, luego un silencio absoluto. Hades, Dios soberano del Inframundo había aparecido justo detrás de los jóvenes

-Jóvenes Jueces - los mencionados rápidamente reverenciaron al Dios - Debo agradecer la guardia. Sin embargo deben retirarse, yo me encargare de lo demás

-Estaremos a su mando ante cualquier manifiesto y orden -

-Lo sé Minos de Grifo. Ahora retírate. Radamanthys de Wyvern

-A su orden -

-Admito que has tenido un buen auto control por no preguntar por lo que sucede adentro. Tus servicios ya han sido concluidos. Ambos retírense - y con la orden rápidamente, ambos jóvenes se fueron. Cuando Hades sintió que ya estaba solo sin nadie a su alrededor se acerco y miro al alma tratando de descansar - Hypnos ¿Por qué lo has calmado?

-Creí lo conveniente señor - Una llama morada apareció en las sombras, revelando a un hombre alto de cabellos dorados, cubierto de una túnica blanca. Hypnos, Dios del sueño y consejero de Hades era el autor de darle un respiro al alma de Saga quien gritaba lleno de furia -

-¿Thanatos?

-Se encuentra llevando un alma al purgatorio

-Supongo que ha de ser importante si el mismo Dios de la muerte lo está tratando

-Ha sido un caballero de Athena - Cuando Hades no emitió ninguna opinión, Hypnos entendió de inmediato que debía continuar dando la comunicación - Se trata del caballero que protege la doceava casa mi señor. Afrodita de Piscis, un joven de trece años aproximadamente

-La misma edad que los jueces -

-Así es.

-¿Causa?

-Asesinato. Se le ha arrebatado la vida al joven caballero de una manera abrupta.

-Aioros de Sagitario ha sido el asesino?

-No por su propia voluntad - aclaró Hypnos -

-Lo sé. Comunícale a Thanatos que aunque las almas asesinadas vayan a otro lugar, dile que tiene por orden suprema darle un merecido descansa a esa alma torturada

-Si mi rey. - Hypnos realizo una reverencia - Señor, aun cuando sea inoportuno, y no le gusta que le hagan ningún tipo de preguntas, sin embargo ¿Hasta qué punto va a llegar esta situación? ¿Acaso los caballeros de Athena no han aprendido la lección que están viviendo?

-Vez aquella alma? - Hypnos asintió - Como tú y yo sabemos, ese hombre de allí es Saga de Géminis. ¿Recuerdas cuando Aioros estuvo aquí? ¿Qué Sucedió?

-Su alma nunca estuvo en paz. Sufría cada dolor y cada momento.

-Cuando logro perdonar?

-Solo cuando vio al caballero de géminis, capricornio y acuario llorar sangre mi señor.

-Esa es tu respuesta.

-Pero el caballero de sagitario está cometiendo muchos crímenes y sufrimiento

-Los mismos que cometió esta alma.

-Es Lamentable señor, Ares hizo de Zeus su hermano, se ha salido de control. Está mostrando lo que verdaderamente es...

-Te equivocas - Los ojos verdes pálidos de Hades miraron fijamente a Hypnos mientras este callaba por la interrupción - Ares siempre ha sido así, la diferencia estimado Hypnos consiste en que con esta línea actual tenemos la experiencia y el conocimiento de lo que paso en la línea correcta. Además, ese no es el poder completo de Ares, y tu y yo bien claro lo sabemos.

**SANTUARIO.**

El grito de desesperación, dolor, e indignación retumbo en la sala patriarcal. Los más jóvenes no entendían que sucedía que estaba pasando. ¿Quien era tan desalmado para asesinar a un joven de 13 años? Muchos negaban que se tratara de Kanon quien ejecutara dicha acción, no lo creían capaz. Aioros debía pensar muy bien que cuento debía inventar, ¿Que les iba a decir? No se sentía capaz de culparlo, y menos aun sabiendo que aquella alma lo torturaba internamente

-Yo – Aioros trataba de controlar la voz, aunque todos miraron fijamente su rostro. Agradecía una y otra vez tener la máscara y que no pudieran ver su verdadero rostro –He encontrado el cuerpo. Los guardias que acompañaban a Afrodita lo encontraron muerto en el bosque

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue patriarca? – Pregunto Camus – Lo sabía. Ha sido mi culpa

-Disculpa? – pregunto Aioros

-Había visto en las estrellas que la constelación de piscis estaba por desaparecer, si tan solo… si tan solo – Camus se quebró y comenzó a llorar, Milo su compañero se acerco para tratar de consolarlo – DM al saber lo que dije salió corriendo. Supongo que ha ido a buscarlo. Oh Dios…

-Camus – la voz de Aioros se quebró aun más al ver como uno de los más pequeños de la orden lloraba, sintiéndose culpable de algo que no le correspondía. De la nada las puertas fueron abiertas de golpe. Un joven con armadura dorada había aparecido

-NO! – grito lleno de dolor mientras su puño se estampaba en la puerta. – NO TÚ. NO TÚ – gritaba

-DeathMask… - susurro Aioros al verlo. Se trato de acercar al cuerpo sin vida de Afrodita que reposaba en un sillón del patriarca. DM le arrebato las manos impidiendo de cualquier manera que se le acercara.

-ALEJATE! – le grito lleno de sufrimiento. Las manos de DM temblaba, nadie fue capaz de acercársele, los gemidos de dolor eran horribles, muchos sintieron escalofríos, y a su vez se fueron retirando.

-Perdóname – los ojos rojos de DM causado por las lagrimas miraron a Camus, el más inteligente sin duda alguna, de la orden dorada y el más joven aun así – Yo lo había visto. Yo…

-No – la fuerza de la respuesta hizo alejar a todos un paso atrás – No fue tu culpa. No cargues con este peso Camus ¿Esta claro?

-Pero, pero

-NO ES TU CULPA – aunque DM sabía que no debía gritarle al más pequeño la impotencia de la muerte injusta de su amigo lo estaba sacando de sus límites de la cordura – Jamás lo será, tu lo advertiste. Yo trate llegar. Aquí el único culpable es el bastardo que asesino a nuestro compañero ¿Cierto Patriarca? – los ojos desafiantes miraban fijamente la máscara del sumo sacerdote. Aioros temblaba

-_Por favor. No me digas que un bebe como este te hace temblar –_se burlo Ares mientras observaba la escena

_-_VERDAD, PATRIARCA? – DM se puso de pie, Mu se acerco a su compañero colocando su mano en el hombro. Hubo un rapido contacto visual

-_Yo tambièn lo se –_ Fue lo unico que le pudo decir Mu. Por unos minutos Aioros se puso serio, sabia que se habian comunicado pero Mu era bueno en la telequinesis y sus derivados, bien sabia ocultar sus pensamientos para que no fueran leidos

-No descansare – los ojos furiodos de DM regresaron al patriarca – hasta tener en mis propias manos al asesino de Afrodita

-DM la venganza…

-Calla Shaka – rugio el caballero de cancer – Deseo mirar a los ojos al asesino de Afrodita. Dios es grande y me dara la oportunidad de hacerlo. Dios quiera y me ayude con esto. Mi hermano merece justicia ¿No es asì, Patriarca? –las ultimas palabras fueron dichas con repulsiòn, con asco. Eso a Ares lo habia molestado, aprovechando una vez màs el estado de vulnerabilidad de Aioros, tomo posesiòn del cuerpo.

El cuello del Patriarca habia sonado, hizo brusco movimientos que hizo que su cuello se estrujera. El ambiente cambio rapidamente, de ser triste y doloros se convirtio en tenso, desafiante y un poco lleno de tomar. EL patriarca quien se encontraba en su silla se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el caballero de cancer

-Deseas verlo DM?

-Si – respondio desafiante. La distancia entre ambos se habia acortado

-Entiendo tu dolor

-No – rio con ironia – usted no lo entiende

-Crees que no se como me senti al ver a Aioros muerto frente de mi – Shura y Aioria que miraban la escena desde lejos, se miraron con temor por breves instantes –

\- Sabes que senti DM? Senti que no descansaria hasta encontrar al bastardo que tomo la vida de Aioros. Y lo hice…

-Murio gente inocente – recalco DM, el caballero estaba dando por seguro que habia visto la risa sarcastica del patriarca - Ademàs no le creo de cómo se habara sentido, tomo con mucha calma sus muertes. Sabiendo que Saga y Aioros eran los màs grandes y experimentados de la orden –

-Asi son las guerras – el patriarca dio un paso atrás – Asì son las justicias, y màs cuando son tomadas por nuestras propias manos.

-Entonces hare lo mismo – desafio DM – buscare al asesino de Afrodita, y tomare justicia por mis propias manos. Deseando enormemente mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que cuando lo encuentres estara encantado de verte – por un instante el panico se apodero de DM – No es casualidad que lo hayan matado asì por asì.

-Patriarca acaso esta creyendo que fue planeado? – pregunto Shaka –

-Dentro de la armadura de piscis hay una nota para DM. Buscala Shaka – el caballero de virgo solo obedecio. Se acerco y saco una nota bañada en sangre – Tuve que leerla, era informaciòn valiosa. – DM tomo la carta en sus manos y temblo. Leyo en silencio y trago grueso – Vayan a descansar caballeros. Tendremos dos dias de duelo. Que la guardia civil haga las rondas. Tomaremos el luto correspondiente a los rituales antiguo. Necesitaremos mucho descanso.

-Rituales antiguos? – pregunto en susurro Milo a Camus

-Los rituales antiguos caballero de escorpio – comento el patriarca – consistia en cada uno hacer ligeros cortes de sus muñecas y bañar en sangre sus armaduras doradas, todo esto para honrar al cabellero cuya sangre ha sido derramada injustamente

-No recuerdo que a Saga y a Aioros se le haya hecho tal ceremonia patriarca – comento DM

-Saga ha sido un traidor ante los ojos de Athena y mi persona. Su sangre derramada no ha sido injusta.

-Y Aioros?

-Yo. Yo decidi que no – todos las miradas se posaron en Aioria y su intervenciòn – No queria tal honor para mi hermano – la furia se escendio dentro de Aioros

-Pero Aioria, si Aioros fue…

-Suficiente por hoy. Retirense. Menos tu DM – dijo el Patriarca. – Aioria espera afuera.

-Si ponticife. – todos salieron dejando solamente al Patriarca y a DM juntos

-Leiste la nota

-Si.

-Espero que el mensaje haya sido bastante claro. Toma el cuerpo y llevalo a piscis. Luego del ritual lo enterraras, como alguien digno. – sin màs nada que decir DM tomo el cuerpo de Afrodita y salio lleno de lagrimas. Miro a Aioria que tenia ojos de miedo, no podia consolarlo, seria demasiado. Tenía tantas conmociones que no sabia que hacer, como cosntantemente las palabras de la nota

_"__Para los que desobedecen al sumo patriarca__. El Silencio ES TU SALVACIÒN__"_

DM era uno de los caballeros más despiadados, era todo lo sanguinario que ninguno de sus compañeros eran. Pero aquello le dolía en el Alma, eso era una jugada muy sucia, viniendo de alguien como el patriarca. El patriarca estaba al tanto que DM conocía su secreto, el más que nadie iba y venía del mundo de los muertos. Por eso sabia su secreto. DM apretaba sus puños mientras intentaba controlar lágrimas traicioneras nuevamente. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Maldecía mil veces. Estaba siendo vigilado ahora más que nadie, su silencio era su única salida.

-Querida Athena -susurro DM mientras vigilaba el cuerpo de Afrodita desde las entradas de la casa – Te pido no me abandones, no me dejes fracasar en esto, por favor.

**CINCO PICOS**

-Ay Dios mío – el viejo maestro miraba las estrellas mientras disfrutaba del silencio. Necesitaba en paz. Nuevamente la muerte había asechado llevándose a un caballero aun más joven. Dohko de Libra estaba preocupado, no sabía nada de Kanon y Athena, tampoco podía ubicarlos. No sabía nada de Mu, temía que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. ¿Quién le dijo que tenía que acceder a las ideas de Shion? Solo los Dioses sabia que…

-Un momento – Dohko se fijo en las estrellas. Una estrella ilumino más que otras por un instante, de aquella estrella, volaron cinco estrellas fugaces por varios lugares del planeta. Lo sabía, esto si debía pasar

-Caballeros de la esperanza. Sabía que ustedes no nos dejarían solo en esta misión. – Seco sus lagrimas y se puso firme – es hora de buscar y entrenar a los caballeros que una vez más protegerán a Athena.


	10. Sacrificio

**Perdonen la Demora. **

**Musas De Vacaciones!**

**Disculpen alguna falla ortografica**

**PD: Si ven que hay cosas escritas como " " aun cuando lo corrija, siempre pasa desapercibido. Esto pasa cuando escribo desde el tlf.!**

**Ahora si!**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Sacrificio**

-No puedo creerlo – murmura Camus mientras bajaba las escaleras del santuario

-Es que es increíble – murmuraba Aldebaran – Eso fue una amenaza muy directa

-Siento pena por DM – dijo Mu, quien se lamentaba aun más por dentro por toda la verdad-

-No sé porque – gimoteo Camus con lagrimas en el rostro.- Es. Inevitable. No. Poder. Sentirme. Cul…pa…ble

Todos los jóvenes lo miraron. Era imposible para Camus no sentirse así cuando el habia previsto la situación.

Una mano se poso en su hombro invitando a que viera quien lo tomaba. Con los parpados semi inflamados. Ojos logros de tanto brotar lagrimas, DM miraba a Camus con toda la compresión posible

-Te dije que no debías sentirte culpable por esto – la voz débil de DM dejo con sorpresas a los demás. – Era algo que debía pasar.

-No. Me odias? –

-Odiarte – sonrió DM – nunca podría odiarte. Te odiaría si en días de calor no refrescas el santuario – el más joven rio y encontró un poco de calma y paz dentro de el.

DM siguió caminando escaleras abajo. Tenía el peor de los ánimos. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. A lo lejos sintió como unos pasos venían detrás de el veloces. Miro por encima de su hombro, y vio una larga cabellera rubia agitada

-DM, espérame

-Shaka, como comprenderás quiero estar solo. – Shaka se freno frente a él. Evitaría que siguiera caminando

-Lo sé pero – Los ojos azules como el mar miraron hacia la cima. El Patriarca se encontraba vigilándolos a todos desde lejos. Temían por Aioria quien estaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha

-Temes de el? – pregunto burlo DM

-Desconfió – ambos se miraron. – Ven, quiero que vayas a mi casa

-Sabes que pasara por allí si nos ve entrar juntos

-Pero vamos a un lugar que ni el mismo tiene permitido entrar

* * *

Aioros vio como todos se iban especialmente Shaka y DM, sabía que debía vigilarlos aun más de cerca.

-Ese rubio es de temer

-Nada que sepa resolver. No te preocupes – dijo para sí mismo.

-Ocupémonos del pequeño – Aioros asintió, Aioria había entrado hace unos minutos a la enorme casa patriarcal y el debía seguirlo.

Dentro vio como el pequeño leo se mantenía erguido y con mirada triste. Le había dolido profundamente que fuera su hermano quien le dijera que no merecía honor por su "supuesta" muerte. Se había sentido. Traicionado

-Entonces Aioria. ¿No merezco ningún honor? – El joven suspiro

-Mi hermano si, tu no. – Aioros rio, el joven lo miro. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente Aioros ya estuviera bajo tierra por la mirada que le regalo Aioria

-Pero por favor, si soy tu hermano

-No – rugió – No eres mi hermano. Eres…Eres

-Soy?

-Un cobarde – dijo entre dientes. Algo dentro de Aioros se encendió, sus pies tomaron sus propia decisión y camino hasta llegar frente al niño, levantando la mano hizo un movimiento rápido y brusco. Una ráfaga de violencia. EL sonido del viento cortándose. Un dolor inmenso. Una acción.

La bofetada resonó en toda la sala.

Aioria reprimió las lágrimas, pero como buen caballero las aguanto. Aun cuando el dolor era por la tortura que su hermano le daba.

Ahora era Aioros quien lloraba

-No…Soy… Cobarde – dijo entre lágrimas

-Eres un cobarde por matar a Afrodita, fingiendo que había sido… - Otra bofetada más. Con más fuerza. Más rabia. Más dolor. Más furia. Más fuerte esta vez. El rostro de Aioria ardía. EL joven aguantaba de nuevo las lágrimas.

No hubo palabras, solo suspirar de ambas partes. Y la respiración agitada del mayor. Un movimiento violento se revolvió dentro de Aioros, y dejándose llevar por las emociones se preparo para un tercer golpe. Pero algo lo hizo frenar en seco

Aioria había emitido un rugido tan mordaz como el de un furioso león. El dios que manipulaba a Aioros se estremeció. Nunca había visto algo así. Cuando ambos hermanos se miraron, los ojos llameantes de Aioria hicieron retroceder al usurpador.

-Una bofetada no me hará más daño, que la amenaza de muerte. Yo no diré nada. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Porque yo si te quiero Aioros. Y sé que tras esa maldad que tienes estas tu - desarmado completamente Aioros, no tuvo respuesta para decir simplemente vio como con paso lentos Aioria se retiraba.

-El mocoso tiene agallas para retarte -dijo la voz dentro de el. Aioros solamente lloraba, no habría ningún perdón de la humanidad que le hiciera sentir menos miserable por lo que había hecho y tenía el presentimiento que haría.

-Iré a ducharme - comento - Luego trabajare en la búsqueda de aspirantes a caballeros y... no sé. - dejo libre un suspiro, espero alguna respuesta pero no la recibió, se sintió cansado y agotado. Su camino era la ducha, algo que lo relajara y lo ayudara a ahogar sus penas

**Casa de Virgo**

DM por más que había pasado numerosas veces por allí nunca la había detallado con tal profundidad

-Vaya que tu antecesor cuido muy bien de ella.

-Lo es.

-Todos los caballeros de Virgo han sido seguidores de Buda como tú? – pregunto DM mientras inspeccionaba el hogar. Buscando unas cosas que tenía en mente

-No todos. El caballero de virgo de hace unos diez año casi, era no creyente. Ni en la Diosa Athena manifestaba respeto

-¿Y cómo es que es caballero?

-No lo sé. Mi hermano nunca me dijo. Solo sé que tuvo una muerte trágica y su alma anda en pena

-Que raro eso – comento – Oye ¿La cocina? Es que necesito agua

-Oh claro – dijo con tranquilidad Shaka – la puerta de la derecha. Toma lo que necesites. Pero te pediré por favor que si te apures un poco, quiero llevarte al jardín

-Jardín?

-Busca y sígueme – DM corrió rápido a la cocina. Tomo un vaso con agua y un poco de sal. Un cuchillo con una fruta y siguió a Shaka.

Cuando se dejo guiar y entraron en una puerta que pasaba desapercibida por cualquiera. Casi deja caer todo al suelo. Aquel lugar era. Majestuoso. Un par de arboles al fondo.

-Esto es…

-Es el jardín de los arboles gemelos – sonrió Shaka invitando a su amigo a adentrarse aun más – Es donde vengo a reflexionar y entrenar muchas veces

-Entrenas? – Pregunto Burlón – Pensé que…

-Vas y vienes al mundo de los muertos verdad? – Pregunto finalmente Shaka dejando a DM sin palabras – Lo sé, te he sentido. Se cuando alguien muere y cuando no. – Shaka había captado finalmente la mirada de DM, quien ahora lo miraba con curiosidad

-Que quieres decir?

-Se que Aioros no está muerto – Dm trato de ocultar su asombro – Se que dudas de el patriarca como dudo yo. Sé que quien está allí no es Shion

-Esa es una acusación muy grande – dijo DM guardando toda información valiosa – Y no trates de entrar en mi mente. Sabes que soy el mejor en bloquearla

-No quiero entrar en tu mente. Quiero la verdad absoluta

-Oh eso es un juego peligro.

-DM! – Afinco Shaka entre dientes - ¿Aioros está o no muerto?

-Pensé que me habías dicho que no.

-Quiero asegurarme. Habla

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Además me habías dicho…

-¿Acaso la muerte de Afrodita no te ha dolido?

-Hey! – Gruño DM – eso es un juego peligroso inclusive para ti rubia

-¿Qué decía la carta del patriarca?

-Que carta?

-Había una nota para ti allí. Lo sé, escuche atreves de la puerta

-Tan maleducado el rubio – volvió a burlarse DM – Escuchando conversaciones

-DM! – Grito enloquecido Shaka – Habla.

-"_Para los que desobedecen al sumo patriarca. El Silencio ES TU SALVACIÒN_" – recordó DM. Mientras miraba los objetos en su mano. – Espero me perdones.

-Qué?

-Pero tengo que salvarlos – Shaka miro el objeto y grito preso dl pánico. Estaba a una gran distancia que ni pudo evitar lo que DM estaba haciendo

* * *

-¿Dónde… estoy? – Kanon trato de levantarse. Había tenido una fuerte contunción y no recordaba mucho de donde estaba. –Athena

Escucho a la niña reírse a lo lejos. Trato de levantarse apoyando de sus brazos y enfocar la mirada. La bebe jugaba con un pequeño niño de cabellos azules. Quien estaba a gusto de poder verla. Ambos parecían conocerse desde hace años.

Athena sintió la presencia de Kanon, alzo sus brazos y palmeo sus manos. Estaba contenta que pudiera despertar. Ante este gesto le fue imposible para Kanon no reír

-La caído ha sido muy dura? – Pregunto el niño – Los vi caer, se que usaste tu cuerpo para proteger a Athena – Kanon entrecerró los ojos ante la interrogación del niño – Oye fui yo quien te salve

-Qué?

-Cuando peleabas contra el caballero de piscis. Fue el tridente de mi armadura quien los salvo.

-Por qué?

-Por que era su deber hacerlo – una voz profunda de alguien más adulto. Por auto reflejo Kanon se giro inmediatamente. Sus sentidos empezaron a funcionar. Sus piernas se movieron rapidez para levantarse y ponerse frente a los niños para cuidarlos.

El joven que estaba frente a él lo miraba con sumo respeto. O eso sintió Kanon al ver como los ojos rosas lo inspeccionaban.

-Una escama Marina?

-Así es, seguramente no me… - EL pequeño Dios empezó a toser de manera discreta. Kanon giro al verlo y el joven que estaba frente a Kanon entendió la señal – No me reconozcas porque no eres de aquí.

-Aquí? Pero donde? – Kanon miro al cielo – Que mierda es esta?! – pregunto alarmado

-Bienvenido Kanon de Géminis a la Atlántida. Señorita Athena – reverencio el joven que estaba frente a él. La Diosa agito sus pequeños brazos. Gateando hasta el joven que inmediatamente la levanto en sus brazos – Es más tierna de bebe que de adulta.

Kanon se acerco y con mucha delicadeza tomo a Athena en sus manos, era evidente el recelo que tenia hacia el chico. Aun cuando la bebe protestara Kanon la acerco más a él. Ahora era su turno de inspeccionar al joven.

No parecía mayor, parecía contemporáneo con él. Tenía una apariencia muy delicada, pero eso no era algo de fiar. Por lo general era más peligro cuando se escondían en suma ternura. Sus ojos rosas inspiraban confianza y a la vez miedo.

-Como me conoces?

-Perdonad si no me he presentado – estrecho la mano sonriente – Soy Sorrento de Sirena, soy el cuidador y guiador del Señor Poseidón. Mi deber es guiarlo y orientarlo en su desarrollo como Dios, además de cuidarlo y darle toda la atención que requiere – Kanon estrecho también la mano –

-Un placer – murmuro

-Una de las sirenas, sirvientas del Dios lo llevaran al templo donde usted y Athena podrán descansar. Aun esta en conmoción pero tiene muchas cosas que asimilar aun. Ambos propiamente.

-Es usted muy amable para tratarse de desconocidos como nosotros

-Créame que tratándose de ustedes no son ningún desconocidos – Kanon volvió a mirarlo confundido – Por favor – una de las sirenas marinas apareció y guio a Kanon que bajo ningún motivo volvió a dejar a Athena sola.

Poseidón los vio alejarse, se acerco a Sorrento y aprovechando su estatus logro golpearlo en la pierna

-No vez que no sabe nada? – Regaño – Además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aun no te corresponde nacer?

-Fue Athena – Poseidón miro curioso – Antes de tomar otra línea temporal y borrar los recuerdos de todos, me envolvió con su cosmos para salvarme de todo eso y poder quedarme junto a usted

-Pero como…

-No lo sé, solo sabía que me iba a necesitar – Definitivamente Athena era muy parecida a su hermano Hades, todo lo pensaban. Todo estaba planeado estratégicamente.

**Casa de Virgo**

Sangre. Mucha Sangre.

El tajo de la lengua cortada cayó a escasos pasos de Shaka, quien miraba la escena horrorizado.

DM estaba arrodilladlo frente a él escupiendo sangre y llorando por el dolor

-Estas loco? – pregunto Shaka preso del pánico. Como no se percato del cuchillo que tenia DM en sus manos. Jamás olvidaría esa escena

-Una interrogación. Risas por parte de DM. Y el movimiento rápido y preciso.

DM estiro su lengua hasta más no poder, para sí mismo cortarla en un solo movimiento.

-Por que? Por qué?- gritaba Shaka desesperado. Aunque sabia el porqué "tengo que salvarlos" tres palabras. Un significado. Una acción – Que haces? – pregunto cuando vio a DM tomar el vaso lleno de agua.

Recordó.

Había visto a DM aplicarle Sal al agua, para.

-¡NO! – grito. Aun cuando quito el vaso de sus manos. Ya había ingerido bastante cantidad de agua. Agonizo por unos minutos para luego caer desmayado en el suelo.

Inmediatamente Shaka empezó a llorar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esta situación NO podía estar pasando. Tomo a DM en brazos y lo llevo corriendo a su habitación para poder sanar sus heridas o tratar. Aunque hiciera lo que hiciera, DM había dado un voto de silencio muy fuerte. Esto era un castigo evidentemente para algo el sabia pero los demás no.

Maldito DM y su sacrificio si revelar lo que sabía. Ahora todo se complicaba aun más.

...**Continuara...**


End file.
